Confessions of a Billionaire's Whore
by RuthlesslyYours
Summary: One time, no matter how hot or sexy was not enough. We both knew it. So he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. For the next year my body would belong to Edward R Cullen; the billionaire, the genius, the sex addict and the married man. How did I get here and why don't I want to leave?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Prologue to Everything

**BELLA**

It was only five months ago that I met _the_ Edward Cullen; billionaire, playboy, industrialist and ingenious engineer. Anything worth building, he made. Cullen Enterprise had made the best technologically advances of the latter known decade. So when I heard he was speaking at my little, relatively unknown college, I knew there was no place I would rather be. He was from Forks, which I knew was the only reason he was gracing us with his presence. Unfortunately, I had the worst timing in the world and moved to this tiny town only a month after he had left for Los Angeles… this was my chance. Every last person within a hundred mile radius came; his return to this town was all anyone could talk about.

When he walked into the auditorium, silence drifted over the space. He had this commanding aura, it was infectious, sexy, and dangerous. I came earlier than when I thought most people would, yet, I still had to fight for my seat in the front row, I didn't dare to move after I had acquired it. I was entranced with every step he took as he glided across the stage. His scientific mind was amazing but, his body was sinful and the fitted suit he wore only made it that more obvious. I tried to fool myself into believing that I only admired him for his work, but that was a blatant lie. I had actually spent time today focused on my appearance; fitted pencil skirt, nice sheer blouse, and heels. However, apparently I was still underdress in comparison to all the other girls in the room.

He went on and on about the harassing subject of cold fusion, not at all paying attention to any one person in particular. So, it came as a surprise when out of nowhere, he looked down, apparently to catch his last thoughts, but he caught my gaze instead. His green eyes pierced through me as if he could see every inch of my soul. I felt naked under his gaze, I could feel my nipples harden and I had to cross my legs just to fight off the warm pulsing between them. He made me wet with just a single look…he was every woman's kryptonite…he had to know it. He just had to.

When he finally looked away, I couldn't remain seated in the room, not without doing something very rash that would no doubt get me tackled by the impressive looking security he had with him. I tried not to run; not just because I didn't want to draw attention to myself, but also because I could barely walk in heels as it was.

The bathroom was my only escape; dropping my bag onto the counter, I splashed water on my face, trying my best to catch my breath. I couldn't believe how hot I had become from just one look, it was ten times hotter than any of the sex Jacob and I had ever had. As my blood pressure seemed to finally decline, I sat up against the counter. I was going to miss my chance with him. There was supposed to be some sort of cocktail hour afterwards, but I didn't think I could face him just yet, not after such a reaction that was a result from a simple glance.

However, to my surprise, he walked in, dripping with lust, and forcing me to jump off the counter as I continued to stared at him in shock. His jacket was gone and his sleeves were rolled up as though he had just come back from a long day at work.

"Was I really that bad?" He smirked like the devil himself, leaning against the dark red tiles of the bathroom.

My mouth flapped open like fish and I couldn't even comprehend a single coherent thought; "How…I…you…shit. Shit. Umm."

"Take your time, they won't be looking for me another twenty minutes." He reasoned, gazing at my feet and slowly making his way up to my breast, neck and lips.

"This is the girls room." Fuck, is that all I can say?

He nodded; "It is. I had to check two before getting here. A old woman slapped me but I had hoped you hadn't left just yet."

"Why?"

"I've never met a woman who could make me hard with a single stare and by heaven or hell, I had to make sure you felt it too…"

"I didn't, sorry… I'm not whore." Even though I was dripping like one right now.

"I never said you were and if that's the case, I will leave before I make an even bigger ass of myself."

"No!" I shouted the moment he turned around.

A single dark brown eyebrow raised, he glanced at me and once again the passion, that desire hit me…hit us, like a pulsing wave. Pushing off the door, he grabbed a hold of me. Lifting me onto the counter, he took my lips with his. His hands were everywhere and all I could do was wrap my legs around him and bury my hands in his soft hair. He bit my bottom lip before kissing down the side of my face and onto my neck. I could feel his cock through his pants, rubbing against my underwear…begging to be in me.

"If this a dream, please don't wake me up." I didn't know what had taken a hold of me…of us, but there was no turning back.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard there will be no denying how real this." He moans, shoving my skirt up before grabbing a hold of my black lacy underwear and ripping it off me.

I pulled at his belt, yanking so hard that with every movement I was thrusted forward, over and over again and in return, I just got wetter and wetter.

His huge hands grabbed a hold of my waist, picking me up and carrying me over to the bathroom door. He kissed the top of my chest before getting frustrated with my shirt. Slamming me against the door, he pinned me there with his lower body before ripping my shirt open. He gasped at the lacy bra I had on, pausing for only a second before he pulled it down and attacked my nipple. He sucked and bit all while I moaned like a whore in a girls bathroom of my college.

"Please…please fuck me."

"With pleasure." He snickered and with no warning whatsoever, he thrusted deeply inside of me…my head, and eyes rolled back against the door in pleasure. He was so big, so thick, and as he held me in place, sucking against my neck, he fucked me, hard. The door shook behind me as he punished the hell out of my pussy.

"Harder." I moaned, holding his head between my breasts as he slammed in and out of me.

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

"Faster."

Gripping my ass, he bit in between my chest, the pain made my toes curl…I wasn't even sure when I had lost my shoes, but I didn't care…it hurt so good.

"Fuck your pussy is so fucking tight." He moaned before taking my lips again and once he did, all I got was tongue and teeth. It was like he was trying to taste every corner of my mouth, it was rough and dirty, like our sex.

"I'm coming…"I moaned, closing my eyes.

"No." He hissed, grabbing my hair and forcing my eyes to meet his; "I want see your eyes when you cum."

Gasping for air, holding on to the side of his face, I stared into his green eyes. When he exhaled, I breathed it in and vice-versa until I couldn't take it any more.

"Fuck!" We both yelled and just like that, _the_ Edward Cullen had fucked me.

We stood there, him still inside of me and I still holding onto him for what seemed like forever.

"What's your name?" He finally asked and the repercussions of what just happened sunk in.

"Shit." I snapped, pushing him away and when he did, I looked at the thoroughly fucked whore in the mirror "Oh God, what the fuck did I just do?"

He didn't seem too concerned, only pulling up his boxers and grabbing his belt; "Let me guess, you have a boyfriend?"

"No. Yes. Shit, fuck? Aren't you engaged to some supermodel?" Not only was I whore, but I was a homewrecker too!

He rolled his eyes; "Yes, I am, however, it's a marriage of convenience, nothing more."

"I can't believe you just said that. You should go." I stated, quickly righting my bra.

"Do you use all men like this or am I that special?"

"No! I'm not this person and not in the fake _oh my God_ _I screwed a guy in the bathroom_ type. Not mention, an almost married man! I'm really not like this. Shit, I can't believe I just did this!"

"I liked you better when you were moaning." He stated, stepping up behind me and I froze again, my breath catching in my throat.

His hands brushed against my back and he kissed my collarbone, grabbing a hold of my breast once again. And because I was, as I'd recently established, a home wrecking whore, I leaned into him.

"What is this?" He whispered into my ear; "I saw you staring at me and lust like I've never felt consumed me. I cut my speech short just after you left, because I had to find you. You possessed me with your bewitching brown eyes and I wasn't leaving until I had you…because I could…I knew I could. But never in my life have I ever wanted a woman more than once. Yet, all I can think about right now is when can I have you again…and I don't even know your name."

His hand stopped to hold on to my neck; "Isabella…"

"Isabella what?"

"Isabella Swan."

"I'm a very powerful man Isabella Swan…and I can offer you a lot…"

"I'm no ones whore and I'm not for sale, please, just leave." I pleaded weakly, disgusted by my previous actions.

"So you keep telling me, anything you want, it can be yours."

"All for the low price of my vagina?" I asked sardonically.

"I wouldn't mind your ass either." He snickered, meeting my gaze in the mirror grabbing a handful of my ass. "Yes, I'm engaged. Yes, this is sudden. But live a little. I know what it's like to live in this town. How the days go by in green nothingness. We can go anywhere; you can have anything, plus the best sex of your life…all with a single word. All I need is your discretion…and your body."

Pulling out a card, he handed it to me; "It's my private line. This offer stands until midnight…call me and we can make certain arrangements Ms. Swan."

Leaving his shirt on the counter for me, he opened the door, stepping out where who had to be his bodyguard stood waiting. That explained why no one attempted to come in.

I stood there for about another hour before cleaning myself up and heading home. The walk from my college to my house was short. I had gotten into Yale, but there was no way I was going to be able to afford it, at least not with Charlie drinking most our money away. So, I was stuck in the wretched town for the foreseeable future. After my mother had died, so had he. He was physically still here, but mentally and emotionally, he was as absent as they came. My parents had been separated for years, but I knew he still loved her. Every night it was the same thing, him yelling at me in rage. It was my fault he said… I was the straw that broke her. She couldn't handle being a mother and a wife. I didn't want this dead end town to be my life, so when I got on to the last house on the right, with the broken shutters, cracked windows, and decrepit porch, I knew I didn't want to go back, ever.

Billy and Jacob were there, their truck was parked in our driveway; my night would be full of drunken idiots, yelling at a game none of them played and I would doubt they even understood any more than the basics. Then Jacob would try to make a pass at me. He would tell me he loved me and we would have the dullest, driest sex known to man. I'm not sure why I let him…I guess I wanted to feel something in my life…. anything akin to passion, something I felt for a man I just met but didn't even know.

It was easy to see why I pulled out my phone, why I dialed his number. I wanted to live. I wanted that passion and I wanted out. I didn't step any further towards that house. It was crazy, irrational, and maybe the worst decision a woman could make, but I decided to just jump headfirst, fuck it all.

"I'm on 56 Merion Street, how fast can you be here?"

That's how it all started. That's how I became his plaything, his lover and his personal whore even after he got married.

** Present Time**

"Jessica, Mr. Cullen has to be in New York tomorrow, call ahead and make sure that his house is opened. He wants it fully staffed…"

"The cook is there, along with the maids. Everything is taken care of, even though that's what personal assistance are for." She sneered at me, gathering up the rest of the files on Edward's desk she would need to have copied for tomorrow.

"Well then, I guess you can call it a night." I hissed back.

I watched the slut walk out, shaking her hips for the men outside Edward's office as she went. The few that were left swarmed her, trying to help with her stuff before she made her way to the elevator. I hated her with a burning passion; she hated the fact that I had gotten this position instead of her. She thought she knew it all, but she was nothing but a damn pencil pusher hoping to get into Edward Cullen's pants. However, those were locked and the only one with the key was I and maybe his wife.

Sighing, I took off my heels and sat in his chair, looking around his office once again. It was so "earthy" and that was only because his wife, the beautiful Tanya, had made it so. He had told me I could change it, seeing as though he was barely in his office here at Seattle often. He preferred to work in bed after a good fuck, however, he had a meeting this morning with hospital over the development of the new machines he was designing.

Part of the contract I signed, stated that if I wanted to work, I couldn't do so for anyone but him and so he made me his personal assistant…. he overpaid me too. I made sure to get my own place and chose to take classes online, simply because I knew the "fairy tale" had to end eventually, maybe before a full year was over, I was waiting for him to kick me to the curb.

The contract stated and I quote: _"Isabella Swan for the span of one year gives over sexual control of her body to Edward R. Cullen and Edward R. Cullen only, in return all expensive are met. At the end of the stipulated time, this document serves as a non disclosure agreement, neither party is to use information gained during the stated time period, for any reason. Both parties must part ways amicably. Upon such time Edward R Cullen will compensate Ms. Isabella Swan in the total amount of three million U.S. dollars. "_

My mouth went dry with the thought of that much money. This wasn't who I was and yet, here I stood. I was the other woman. I was the girl who slept her way to the top. I was his whore and I didn't care, because I had him and when I had him. nothing else, no one else mattered.

I've been waiting for the disgust, self-loathing, anger, as of now, I have yet to feel anything. I loved working at Cullen Enterprise, I had my own office, I over saw actual contracts, I had showed my love for his work and he trusted me to get it done. It was the oddest thing in the world, but, for the first time in my life, I didn't feel completely miserable.

"Someone looks comfortable." Edward snickered, throwing his jacket onto the leather chaise lounge that resided to the left of his office.

"Sorry Mr. Cullen." I stated, quickly rising from his chair. He looked at me shook his head, closing the door behind himself.

"It's after hours Ms. Swan and what do I want after hours?"

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I unbuttoned my shirt slowly as he took a seat next to his jacket. Unbuckling his pants, his cock sprang free twitching at the cold air. He grabbed a hold of it, stroking, as each article of my clothing fell onto the plush carpeting of his office, until I stood before him, completely naked.

"Fuck," He moaned, "Come here."

Following his orders, I walked towards him and the moment I was in his grasps he grabbed a hold of my ass, pulling me to his lips. He kissed my pussy, licking up to belly button before licking his lips.

"I love how you taste." He grinned, leaning back.

"Can I taste you?" I didn't wait for him to answer, dropping to my knees, I grabbed him in my hands, needing both of them to grip him. Licking the tip, he twitched against my tongue.

"Jesus fuck Bella." He hissed, brushing my hair back as I took him into my mouth. I loved how he tasted on my tongue. Running my teeth against him he thrust forward and I knew he couldn't wait, so I sucked hard, bobbing my head up and down, all while massaging his balls in my hand.

"Fuck. Fuck. Damn it, I love your mouth!" He hissed, holding my head. I could feel him hitting the back of my throat. Before I could go back down, he pulled my hair back, forcing me to release his dick, and when he did, he kissed me, hard.

"Turn around." He demanded and all I could do was nod, giving him full access to my ass.

He rubbed it, kissing both cheeks before slapped it hard;

"Ahh…" I moaned in pleasure and pain.

"To whom do you belong to?" He stood, stepping out of his pants and staring down at me on all fours.

"I belong to no one." I wanted the pain and when he slapped me again, my legs shook.

"You're playing with me?"

"Fuck you." I moaned

He snickered, slapping again and again until my arms gave out and I just stayed there, ass in the air. I could feel the wetness in between my legs and once he saw it he devoured me, licking it all up before his mouth attached itself to the source, he licked slowly, painfully. I rocked against his face, but he stopped before I could cum.

"Whom do you belong to?"

"You damn it. Please, just fuck me Edward!"

"With pleasure." He said, rubbing his dick against my ass before finally plunging deeply into me. Holding onto my hips, he didn't move for a few seconds. Rising, I held onto his hair and his hands went to my breast, he fucked me furiously, pinching my nipples as I licked his jaw.

"So fucking good." I moaned, cuming with so much force I couldn't see straight. His thrust quickened, fucking me like a wild animal, my breasts bouncing painfully at the force. I felt him harden inside of me and I knew he was close, he slowed down, yet his thrusts became even more powerful as he kissed down my spine before finally coming undone.

"Nothing's better than a hard fuck after a long day." He gasped, pulling out of me, and when he did, I just fell against the carpet, too fucked to say anything. He on the other hand was a God and just rose afterward as always and walked around his office completely naked. I loved the sight of his cock as he walked, bobbing up and down, glistening with our combined residual arousal. He had insisted on not wearing a condom. At first I wasn't sure, but I was on birth control, he wanted to fill all of me.

Pushing myself off the ground, I ran my hand through my hair, grabbing my bra while asking him;

"How was the meeting?"

He frowned, glancing away from his computer screen; "It was a cake walk, they wanted my new toy badly. Why are you getting dress?"

"Because I have to wake up earlier than you to make sure you wake up." The man could sleep like the dead.

The frown on his face didn't disappear; "Change of plans, we leave tonight, I've already called the jet."

"Edward are you kidding me? Tanya is supposed to be there, the whole point of this, is to use as a photo-op; the whole Cullen family together for a summer at the Hamptons. You can't bring your whore…"

"You're not my whore." He hissed at me.

"You just fucked me on the floor of your office while you're married to another woman. Let's not sugar coat it. I'm the other woman; she's your wife. We both knew that when I signed my soul away." I joked…the smallest part of me hurt, but I pushed it away.

"Fine." He sneered at me, "But you're still coming and you will be there to make sure I survive."

We didn't talk much about family, but I knew his relationship with them was strained. In the last five months not once had he spoken more than a few sentences to them.

Sighing, I walked over to him. He stared at my now covered breast in disappointment as I sat his lap, knowing full well his cock was pressed against my entrance again.

"If you want me somewhere, I will be there. I just need time to pack…."

"We will just buy you new things."

"You did that already!"

"Yes five months ago."

When I had left home, I had nothing to my name and he made sure to provide every last thing I could ever want. I did my best not to go overboard but he bought me clothes, shoes, purses, I can admit I went a bit insane. I had joked and called him my personal sugar daddy, then he fucked me in the kitchen.

"Take this off." He demanded, meaning my bra.

Sighing, I did what he asked and he took it and threw it over his desk, kissing my breast for a moment before looking back to his computer. He stared at the screen and I tried my best not to be nosey. He hadn't really spoken much about his personal life and neither had I. It was odd how when I was sleeping with him, I never felt anything but pleasure, however, afterwards the guilt would creep up, but I suppressed it the best I could. I had gone to his wedding, luckily it was such a large affair that no one noticed me, but still, I was apart of the experience, I saw my lover marry another woman.

"Your phone is ringing." He stated, not looking away from his computer and sure enough, it was. Standing up, I searched the floor for my phone, kicking the clothing with my foot until I found it under my underwear.

"Bella Swan."

"Bells, when are you coming home?"

Shit.

Covering my breast with my hands, I turned away from Edward; "Dad, I sent you an email."

"Who sends an email to their father explaining they aren't coming home?"

"Charlie, I'm twenty- three. I don't really have to tell you what I do."

"Bella, what's going on? Are you in trouble…"

"No, I'm not in trouble. I just want to be free. To be free of Forks, free of nothingness, I want…"

"Fine Isabella. Do what you want, be like your mother and just leave. You're so selfish." And with that, he was gone.

Sighing, I grabbed my clothes, including my bra and did my best to put them back on quickly. I did feel selfish, truthfully I felt discombobulated. I was really doing all of this for sex and money…

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it." He snapped and I could feel him walking over to me, but I didn't turn around; "We made a deal."

"I know."

He brushed his hand over my neck: "Good, because I'm not giving you up yet. You're going to come to the Hamptons with me, I'm going to fuck you in every room of my house and you're going to love every moment of it."

"And with all this fucking, what will your wife say." I whispered.

He kissed the back of neck; "We'll have to wait and find out. I have some work to finish up here, so if you must pack, do so quickly. I'll come by in half an hour to get you."

I tried to leave, I needed a moment to clear my head, to breathe without his presence, but he wouldn't let me. He grabbed me, turning me until I met his green eyes before kissing me again. His tongue, not wasting a second before joining mine; he grabbed my ass, all but lifting me off the ground. When he let go of me I was panting for more.

"I'm going to find out what makes you so addicting, even if it kills me." He smirked as I backed up.

When he found out, I hoped he'd let me know.

We were only on the jet for five minutes when he gave me that look. I tried to ignore it, staring at the books on the marble table in front of him. He didn't have any shame…the flight attendant was on board, even though he didn't seem to pay us any unwarranted attention. I wasn't sure if it was because he may have been gay or the fact that Edward almost always had everyone around him sign a Nondisclosure Agreement.. I had only been at his side for a week when I realized he cared very much for digression. Everyone around him knew when to walk away.

"Do you need something sir?" I finally asked him, looking up from my biology books.

"You insist on staying in school, why?" He crossed his legs, giving me his full attention.

I shrugged; "I enjoy school, believe it or not, when we met, I actually went to see you because I followed bits and pieces of your work…"

"With 3 million dollars at the end of the year, does it really matter?"

Biting my tongue, I did my best not to scream; "I fucked you Mr. Cullen before I knew I was getting anything out of it. You made the offer, not me. I like science. I don't really care about the money…"

"And you love the sex."

I froze. He was right and I hated it.

He snickered, rubbing the side of his chin; "You felt the need for my cock just as I did for your pussy the moment our eyes met and because you're just as red blooded as I am. You were going home and going to dream of our fuck, you were going to ache for it and by the time you made it to your house near 56 Merion Street, you knew the sex would be worth all else..."

"And the point sir?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out Swan."

"Why? Is it because you're hoping the moment you do you want me to ache too? Or is it because you're hoping that if you can see how my mind works, you won't need to fuck me up the ass twice a day? That you won't need my tongue licking up your shaft and will be able to fight the urge to come on me?…I've notice that. At first I thought you were doing it as a precaution against pregnancy, but then I realized you just liked seeing me covered in your cum…proof that I was your bitch…your whore…"

He snickered and didn't reply… I knew I was correct, I was nothing but his whore, something I was starting to accept.

So I wrote another story yay! I was going to leave this as a one-shot but my wonderful Beta, BSeggie thought that I could make it into a mini story. What do you think? Let me know!

I don't own twilight btw :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Just Another Billionaire In The Hamptons

**BELLA**

The moment I stepped off the plane, I could feel my hands begin to shake. The air smelled like fresh seawater and the winds blew softly against my face, as if leaving tiny kisses of comfort. I had always wanted to come to New York, it was on list of place to visit before I die and yet here I was, not entirely of my own free will.

"Do you plan on just standing there all day?" Edward looked up at me from the bottom of the jet's stairs, a black Mercedes only a few feet away from him as the attendants packed our bags in the trunk.

"Sorry." I muttered, brushing my hair back as I descended. He waited for me to get in before he slid in beside me. It was odd how cold he could be one moment, then so hot the next…he was like that damned Katy Perry song.

"May I ask what is so funny?" I hadn't realized I had giggled until his attention was on me and my face flushed with something akin to embarrassment.

"Nothing…"

"Never lie to me Ms. Swan, it annoys me greatly." He snapped, cutting me off before I could finish voicing my thought process..

_He is such an ass!_

"Why don't you just tell me everything that annoys you now Mr. Cullen so you don't snap at me every time I act human."

"Are you implying…"

"There was no implication, I'm saying it, you're an ass. What I found amusing was the fact that you reminded me of a Katy Perry song!"

"Katy Perry?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at me.

My mouth dropped open; "Seriously? You know, cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out?"

The ends of his hair flared as he shook his head at me.

"I knew who she was, just wanted to see if you would sing it."

I wanted to be angry at him, but I couldn't… at least not over that.

"I'll accept that trick because it proves there is more under your layer of money and ice."

"Yes… sex." He stated, grabbing a hold of my thigh and just like that, my skin was on fire. That's what I got for wearing a dress.

We hadn't yet left the airport and he was trying to fuck me in the car after he had me on the plane. I was doing so well until we hit the third hour in out flight and then…we joined the mile high club, three different ways.

"Mr. Cullen I don't know anything about you and yours and yet, here you are, throwing me to the wolves."

Slipping the strap of my dress down, he kissed my shoulder before whispering, "Stop worrying about the wolves out there and pay attention to the tiger in here."

I bit my finger, turning my head away from him as he kissed up and down my neck, grabbing a handful of my breast before taking my nipple into his mouth. Just like on the plane, the driver acted as though nothing was happening behind him and drove off. Thank God the windows were tinted.

"Ahh…"I gasped, my head snapping to his when he bit just a little harder than normal. He licked softly, soothing the sting before pulling back.

"It also annoys me when you ignore me Ms. Swan."

I tried to right my clothing, but he stopped me, leaving me sitting there with my tits exposed, nipples hardening at the tension growing in the air. His green eyes bore holes into me, demanding an answer…demanding why I wasn't whoring correctly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but we are being taken to your home. Where your wife is waiting for you. I get what I am, but this is my first time doing it. My cover story is as your personal assistant, but other than that, I know nothing of you other than what your wikipedia page…"

He cut me off, pulling me out of my seat and into his lap. With one hand he pushed down the rest of my dress until it and my bra sat on my waist. I could feel his huge cock rubbing against my underwear and he just stared at me.

"Andrew," He called out, not bothering to look away from my body. He touched me everywhere as if I were a fine artifact he was expecting for cracks. "Find a place to park and come back in an hour."

"Yes, sir." The man stated behind me, I tired to look back at him but Edward held my face in place.

"Never look at another man when you're like this." He pinched my nipple and I had to adjust myself on top of him…

I hadn't even realized we had parked until the door opened and shut. He made me feel so dirty and yet so sexy at the same time.

"You get five."

"What?"

"You get five personal questions a day. Ask and I will answer."

I grinned, I wanted to ask why five, but I didn't want to waste one. However, I did have to test the waters.

"Do I have to be naked for my questions?"

"Yes, preferable before, during and after I have had you." To prove his point, he kissed the space between my breast and squeezed my ass, my first reaction was to grabbed hold of his hair but I resisted.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only woman I've ever wanted more of. Here I thought I was just addicted to sex and yet I'm finding it's you I'm addicted to. I can have anyone or thing yet, all I want right now is to fuck you senseless and then fuck you some more." I moaned at his answer, unbuttoning his shirt until all I could see were his abs. He was sinful and I wanted to lick up each pec so I did. I pushed him back and kissed all over his hairless chest as he ran his finger through my hair.

"Why not your wife? She's Tanya, the beautiful blonde supermodel men pin up in their man-caves."

Pulling away I stared into his eyes and he searched mine, his face hard; "I married Tanya because her father is my biggest competitor with more than a few friends on capitol hill then I do. I wanted to merge and he refused. He was willing to even go to other companies less lucrative than mine. Finally, I confronted him personally and he agreed as long as his eldest daughter was married off. I didn't have another choice and I _hate_ being without choices. She's attractive, but none of that was natural, apparently she had a crush on me as well. Sex with her is like sleeping with a cold dead fish and that is when I'm drunk. When I see her, I think of her father. So why not my wife? Because I don't see her as one of my choosing."

"So how should I act around you when she's around?"

"However you want. She knows that I'm not loyal to her, she enjoys my last name too much to complain; Marriage of convenience. I can't divorce her until three years have passed, however, she can file anytime she wishes."

"So you're going to use me to break up your marriage, by throwing me in her face?"

"If that's how it works out, that's how it is. However, this is not about Tanya. This is about my burning desire to have you at any cost. I can only control my actions Ms. Swan, I don't really care about much else. So if I want to fuck you with her in the next room, I will. She, like everyone else surrounding me, has signed a nondisclosure agreement."

"How…"

He put his thumb on my lip, brushing my bottom one; "That was five Ms. Swan, the rest must wait until tomorrow."

_Damn it!_

"For the next thirty five minutes, I want to be inside you." He grinned, pulling out his cock from under me.

I met his eyes and sat up just slightly, pulling my underwear to the side and position myself over him. Just feeling the tip of him rub against me made me moan like the whore I was hired to be. Slowly…almost painfully, I lowered myself onto him. He held my waist in place I did.

"Oh my god…" I moaned, grinding in a lust filled frenzy when I had all of him inside of me.

"Good girl." He hissed as I bounced on top of him. He held me tightly, with one hand as his other ran over my stomach and chest.

Leaning back, he thrust forward so hard I had to hold on to the drivers seat to keep steady. Rocking against each wave of pleasure, he lost it in his punishment of my pussy. It was like he had gone mad, slamming into me so hard and so fast the whole car shook as though we in our own earthquake. Grabbing a fist full of hair, I pulled his head from my chest and took his lips with mine.

"Ummm…" He moaned as our tongues swirled around each other and distracting him just enough that I could pushing back ,forcing him to lay on his back on the seat.

The moment he did, I pressed my hands on his chest and pulled up slightly before impaling myself with his cock.

"Fuck yes baby." He hissed, his hands holding on to me as I rode him. I couldn't even see straight, he felt…he felt like the best type of sin. My head snapped back as I came on him and he just rocked himself along the waves of my pleasure. I fell on top of him, panting with my hair sticking to us both.

He only snickered, sitting up and lifting me off of him; "On your knees."

He commanded and I didn't dare to argue, I stood on all fours on top of the black leather seat and gasped when he actually bit my ass cheek.

"Ed…" I started to say, but he slapped my ass so hard I couldn't even remember why I wanted to speak in the first place.

"You like it when I punish you, don't you?"

Slap!

I could feel my own arousal as it dripped down my thighs.

"Well,"

Slap!

"Ahh…fuck yes. Please slap me again." I begged, wiggling my ass hoping for the burn right before the pleasure.

"Beg for it." He laughed, rubbing my ass cheeks.

"Please Mr. Cullen, spank me, I want it."

"I can see that." He started licking up my thigh to the source of my wetness. He didn't just lick, he sucked. He latched on to my pussy and just drank me in like it was a water source.

"FUCK! Fuck that feels so good." I could feel his tongue as it licked the lips of my pussy before entering the folds and going deeper in me. The more I grind into his face, the deeper he went and just as I was about to lose it, he pulled out quickly,

SLAP!

"Ahhh!" I whimpered in pleasure, losing control over my limbs. He kissed up my back until finally stopping right next to my face.

"We will finish this later Ms. Swan, but for now, our time is up." He snickered, kissing lips before sitting back.

I stayed there for a moment, breathing deeply before finally gathering myself. Trying my best not to look at him, I looked for my bag on the ground. After a few days with him, I realized I needed to have a couple things with me at all times; wipes, make up, breath mints, lotion, hair brush, perfume, anything to make me looked less fucked and more presentable to the outside world.

"I never fails to surprise me how fast you can turn from a vixen to a saint." He stated, coolly fixing his tie.

"I'm hardly a saint." The very fact that I was readjusting my bra straps was proof enough of that.

"What I mean to say is that you aren't even a little shy when it comes to sex, but to everything else, you're as timid as a mouse."

I eyed him, doing my best not to get turned on again; "Is that a bad thing? Maybe I'm a closet freak. I rather the world _not_ know of my sex life."

He smirked then winked at me; "You and me both. Which is why you couldn't be more perfect for me."

_What was he trying to say? _

I wanted to ask, but the driver knocked twice on the window to which Edward knocked back.

_How many times had he done this? _I wondered when his driver stepped back in and put the car in drive. I hadn't noticed the car was on, but that did explain why we didn't overheat in the sweltering summer. The entire car reeked of sex and I felt bad for him and slightly embarrassed for myself. Pressing the button of the windows, I pulled out my shades, watching the town pass by.

I was hoping it would be a lengthy trip, long enough to give myself some time to recuperate and clear the just fucked look off of my face. However, time wasn't on the side of the whore today, it took us less than five minutes before we pulled up to an all white manor the size of my high school, with soft blue shutters and a pouch that went all around. It sat right on the edge of the beach, it was beautiful. But my awe was short lived. There, standing on the porch dressed in a polka dotted summer dress was the fabulous Tanya Cullen. She looked like Marilyn Monroe with her bright red lips and soft blonde hair. Beside her was all the staff of the house along with a brown and black mixed breed mutt.

"Here we." Edward grumbled under his breath as the car pulled to a stop. I said nothing, stepping out along with him.

"EDWARD DARLING!" She squealed so loud my ears rang. She ran to his closed arms, wrapping hers around his neck; "I've missed you so much."

"I can only imagine." He stated, simply stepping out of her grip. When he did, he waved over two men to get the things out of the car.

Brushing her hair back, her smile lessened but was still there; "What took you so long sweetheart, I thought you would have landed an hour ago."

"I did. But stopped to take care of something, this is Isabella Swan, my personal assistant," He finally focused her attention to me.

Her eyes narrowed quickly, running her baby blue eyes up and down my body.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's…"

"You hired a personal assistant." She hissed lowly, turning away from my outstretched hand and back to Edward. He seemed to care more about the maids taking his things into the house.

"That is what I just said, isn't it?" He finally replied.

"Without talking to me about it first?" She questioned and from where I stood, I could see her body tensing.

"I've never talked to you about anything, especially about who I hire and I doubt I will be starting now. Isabella, the red suitcase if filled with blueprints, I need you to make sure they take that one to my study and unload it before you rest." Was all he said before walking over to his dog.

Tanya turned to me, eying me once more and all I could do was stand there and take it.

"Well personal assistant, don't you have work to do." She snapped before going over to Edward. It was odd seeing them stand together, they seemed so perfect, like a family out of an ad.

Following her men with my bags, I had only gotten half way up the stairs when she called out again;

"Her stuff goes on the first floor…"

"Actually, I would prefer it on the second." Edward cut her off, rubbing the side of his dog's face, "The second master bedroom to be exact, Roger."

Her face paled and a few of the maids gave each other quick glances.

"Edward, maybe…"

"That's all Tanya, Austin and I are going to go the beach. Aren't we boy?" He grinned, taking the dogs leash before walking away.

_This is so awkward!_

Roger, the man with my suitcase continued on his way with my suitcase in hand. Tanya's face was paler than snow and her smile was long gone as Edward's form disappeared around the side of the house towards the beach.

I didn't want to look at her, so I just walked away as well. Inside, everything was just as beautiful and just was white as the outside. Tanya had again gone with the earthy tones and I had to hand it to her, it worked well. Everything was a mixture of natural colors. As I walked up the grand staircase, I couldn't help but notice the wedding portrait of Tanya and Edward. Tanya's smile looked as though it would split her face in half, while Edward…he wasn't even looking at her. In the peripheral of the photo was Tanya's father and that's where his head was turned.

"Ma'am, please keep up." Roger stated and it was the first time I noticed his appearance. He had to be his sixties, his hair seemed all but gone with wrinkles that held a dozen and two stories all over his face.

"Please, just call me Bella."

"I'm not sure if…"

"Well, I insist." I smiled and he looked at me oddly, but nodded before taking me down the wooden corridor and to a large double door. When it opened, the very first thing I noticed was the massive bed in the center with sheer curtains that blew from the wind the open window was providing. It was huge, covered in nothing but white and blue. On the walls were pictures of sailboats and bottles with notices in them.

"Wow." was all I could say when I looked out the window. For miles, all I could see was blue sky, sea, and tan sand, in the distance, Edward and his dog were running along the shore line. It was odd, watching him have fun, especially in his dress slacks and shirt.

"Do you need anything else ma…Bella." Roger stated from behind me.

"Roger, can you tell me why this room is so important?" Why Tanya gasped the way she did.

"It's Mr. Cullen's room. For when he stayed here when he was younger, before his parents died."

Whipping back, I stared at him in shock. His parent's hadn't died, Esme and Carlisle Cullen had just been photographed together in the news.

"What? Aren't Esme and Carlisle his parents? "

Roger nodded; "Yes, adoptive, Carlisle was his father best friend and when he killed himself he took Edward in when he was 12."

"Edward's father killed himself?" Holy shit, I had never ever read anything about that.

"Edward Cullen Sr. was a wicked…"

"Are you gossiping again Roger? I've told you before if you continue to run your old mouth I will fire you so quickly you won't even have time to pack." Tanya stated, stepping into the room.

Roger nodded before leaving us both in the room alone, the wind blew softly as she walked to the bed, grabbing a hold of the curtains and playing with them in her hands.

"How personal are you with my husband, Ms. Swan?"

_Apparently not all, _I thought.

"I'm as personal as he lets me be."

"Witty, but we both know you don't assistant him with his work" She huffed before turning to me, "So here's what you're going to do, go back to whatever corner you came from and leave my husband alone. He's mine and I've worked too long to share with a gold digging whore. "

"I'm here at Mr. Cullen's request, you want me to leave? You should speak with him."

"Believe me, I shall, so don't even bother unpacking." She snapped before slamming the door behind her.

_What the fuck am I doing here?_

* * *

Well? What are you thinking?

follow me jjmcavoy


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Get Out Of The Kitchen

**BELLA**

I sat on the grand staircase with Edward's dog right next to me as I listened to the shouting coming from the dimly lit kitchen.

"I want her gone Edward!" Tanya screamed, "I know she's not _just_ your personal assistant. Jessica told me of the office escapades, of how it reeks of sex, Every. Damned. Day! About how you looked at her! I want her out of my house. _Now_!"

"This is not your house Tanya. It's mine and as I've said twice before, she is staying, if it bothers you, leave." I could hear the fatigue and boredom in his voice, I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're not even going to try to deny it! I'm your fucking wife…"

"So you keep telling me. But you and I both know I didn't marry you. I married your father's company and that's the only marriage I plan on honoring."

"YOU ASS!" She screamed before the sound of shattering glass echoed throughout the house.

I followed Austin as he stood and bolted towards the kitchen, my heart was pounding against my ribs as I sought an injured Edward. However, he was fine. He sat at the kitchen bar, a glass of burnt sienna colored liquid in one hand while browsing through his iPad with the other. It was as if he were having a normal everyday conversation with his wife.

"I believe _that_ is why the staff dislikes you," He stated, downing the rest of his drink in one gulp before pointing to the fragments of broken glass behind him.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to me, her blue eyes wide, her entire body shaking;

"This is what you want? This plain…"

"That's not very hospitable of you _wife_." Edward reprimanded, his attention focused entirely on my legs, I had changed into a pair shorts and a tank top while he was out, and now I wish I hadn't. He was eye fucking me with his wife not even three feet away.

"I will fucking destroy you Edward. I'll tell magazines, newspaper and any blog who listen about how you're treating me! I will make sure your public image is so deep in the mud, Cullen Enterprise will lose millions!"

His jaw tightened and his eyes darkened as he stood up. Austin laid down, placing his paws over his face as if hiding and if I weren't terrified, I would have laughed. Edward stepped towards her and her facade faltered, quickly retreating.

"Are you threatening me?" He hissed, now standing directly in front her. She opened her mouth, but he put his finger to her lips, "No, you know this Tanya, you wanted this. You wanted to be my wife and you have it. But you should also know if you ever threaten me again, I will make life much harder for you. That same piece of paper you signed that makes me your husband, gives me full control of your bank accounts. So tell me, after you've spoken to the press, gotten your book deal, maybe join the Real Housewives of New York, what will you do when it's all gone? We both know you wouldn't make it a year. Damaged image or not, I will still have billions. So, accept this and in three years you get 50 million and your dignity."

"What if I got my own toy? If I fucked around on you! Because I will. I'm hot. I'm beautiful and before you men were falling at my feet, they still are!"

"As long as they don't fall on my property sweetheart, go crazy." He stated and she slapped him. I didn't blame her but it took everything I could not to move from my spot. I was frozen before but her actions seemed to have thawed my reactions, but, this wasn't my fight, he wasn't mine.

Edward stared at her, emotionlessly, as if she hadn't just struck him and Tanya seemed to realize that she wasn't winning this battle.

"I love you, we can make this work Edward, I know we can. We just need to get to know each other and we can't do that with _her_ here. Please." Her plea apparently fell on deaf ears.

He didn't say anything and angrily she pulled herself from him ,stomping in my direction, however, she stopped right in front of me, her eyes stormy, yet surprisingly flat given the color.

"I pity you." She sneered at me, "You're nothing but his dirty little plaything and I promise you this, it is not over."

"Mrs. Cullen." Was all I could say before she was on her way. I felt myself take a deep breath, leaning against the stove. She couldn't have been more than a few feet away and no doubt still able to see when he came up behind me, brushing my hair back. But I pulled away.

"Not you too." He whispered, kissing my neck but I refused to look at him. I felt like I was…feeling too much. I made this choice and I should accept it. However, it was so different than I had imagined. I kept trying to separate myself emotionally like he did…but that felt so inhuman, unnatural and wrong.

"How do you do this? Is it just because you're a man? How can you feel nothing but lust? How can you be so unmoved, unattached?"

He sighed, pulling away from me; "I'm starting to feel anger. So before I find myself in another war of words with the nearest female in the room. I'm going to head to bed. My family will be here in the morning for breakfast, wear something presentable."

I watched him as he left with his dog before glancing around the kitchen. Noting the shattered glass in the corner near the seat Edward previously occupied, I went in search for a broom, it took me five minutes to find it. His kitchen was bigger then the whole bottom floor of my house…Charlie's house. Everything was granite and marble with gold accents. In all honesty it was my dream kitchen, the type of kitchen I stalked on pintrest and hoped to one day own.

Finally, when I was done, I walked up to my room tip toeing in the darkness until I was in bed. It felt like laying on a dozen fluffy sheep. I tried to imagine a young Edward drifting to sleep on it. Innocent, untainted and pure. The image was harder than I thought it would be to conjure. Grabbing my journal from the nightstand, I wrote my truth;

_Confession #3: Deep down I hate this. I hate that I so badly want to be with him, how badly I lust after him and I hate how complicated this is. I hate that he's not mine, yet he has this control over me. I never saw myself here, it's not what I'd dreamt about._

Closing the book, I rolled over, trying my best not to wonder where he was sleeping. I lost the battle with fatigue and I drifted out. I knew I wasn't going to have good dreams, too many negative images plagued my thoughts.

The heat on my skin as the water poured over me was heaven. I never wanted to leave this shower and just as I tilted my head up, a hand grabbed my waist causing me to jump.

"Oh my god you almost gave me a heart attack." I gasped, wiping the water from eyes.

He didn't speak; he just took my arms and pulled them from my chest so he could watch the water drip down my body. The way his green eyes looked over every inch of my skin, made a familiar warmth swell between my thighs. I saw his cock rise and felt tempted to lick the water from not only it, but all of him. The water poured over his muscles slowly, as though he was staring in my own personal fantasy. I wanted… I wanted him badly, I leaned against the tiled walls and lifted one leg, rubbing it against his strong thigh. He let go of my arms before grabbing my leg and pushing against me. I moaned, pulling him closer to kiss his chest. He tasted sweet, spicy, and utterly sinful.

"I couldn't sleep last night." He whispered, lifting my face to meet his before kissing me. He lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and started playing with his hair as our tongues battled.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" I whispered when we broke apart.

"Do you really want to start your five questions now?" I had forgotten about that, but the moment he said it, I smiled grabbing his face and biting his lip before kissing him.

He let go of my legs, setting me on the ground gently before turning me around, pressing me against the wall. He kissed down my spine before making his way back up. I didn't even have time to think before his cock found my ass.

"Ahh!" I moaned, water pouring into my mouth.

Pressing his hands against the wall beside my head, he thrust forward grinding against me. He kissed my back and shoulders while grabbing a hold my breast, pinching my nipples.

"I'm going to fuck you hard baby." He stated and before I could speak he did just that.

_Fuck. _

He pulled out before slowly thrusting in again, no doubt pacing for my sake, for me to adjust to the abuse he was about to give. Excited, I grabbed his hands, forcing him to pinch me harder.

"That's my girl."

Was the last thing I heard before he gripped my hips and began a punishing pace.

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

"More Edward, please." I pleaded as he spread my legs apart fucking in and out of me faster than I thought possible. My legs shook, I wasn't even sure what sounds I was making, I just hoped the wall could hold us. He lifted my left leg up and just went deeper. My natural wetness dripped which encouraged him to slap my pussy over and over as he fucked me in the ass.

"So good, Oh my god! More please! Ugh fuck me." I screamed as I came with his next slap.

He pulled out of me and I slid down the tiles, gasping for breath.

"Suck me off." He commanded, his cock in my face. The water rained down on him, washing the evidence of our previous actions away.

Nodding, I licked the tip before he grabbed a hold of it and began beating it on my face a few times before finally allowing me to have it. I licked up his shaft and darkened head before sucking his balls for a minute. I then licked my way up to the tip before taking him all into my throat.

"Jesus…" He moaned as he started to fuck my mouth.

I ran my teeth against him and he leaned over me, his hands landing on the wall was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and just enjoyed him. I could feel his pre-cum dripping down my throat. There was no part of him I didn't enjoy tasting.

"Fuck, your mouth is sin." He hissed, slowing down. I knew he was about to come, I also knew what came next. He pulled out of my mouth, taking himself into his hands, he began to jerk off and I wanted it. I closed my eyes and waited until I felt the warmth of his cum all over my face. Opening my mouth and eyes, I caught some on my tongue, relishing it like it was a snowflake.

His eyes rolled back and his chest heaved, taking a deep breath, he stared down at me. I noticed the corners of his lips turn up as he took me in. He enjoyed seeing me with his _mark_ and it was only when he was ready did he grab a washcloth and wipe the evidence of his obsession off my face.

Rising from my spot, I watched as he turned off the water…even though we both were still dirty.

"I didn't sleep well last night also." I told him before stepping out of the shower.

I reached for the towel, but he took it from me and threw it over his shoulder.

"Edward, I need to dry off." I snapped at him.

He shrugged; "Air dry, I want to watch."

"Your family will be here any second, you should go get ready…"

"I rather watch you," He stated, drying his hair before flicking my nipple. "So get ready as though I weren't here."

"But you are here and this is odd. You're supposed to just fuck me and…"

"And what? I make the rules remember and I want to watch you." He smirked.

I glared at him as he dried off before crossing my arms.

"You're just trying to take a break before you fuck me again." He didn't speak, making me to roll my eyes at the truth of my words.

"Can I get a towel for my hair at least?" I pouted, there was something in his eyes before he handed me another towel of the rack.

The bathroom was large enough to fit five people comfortably, so I tried to ignore his presence, but it was harder that I thought. He sat on the edge of the tub, not at all bothered by either of our nakedness.

"Can I start my five questions now?" I asked him.

Staring at my ass, he grinned; "Is that your first question?"

"Fuck no." I said quickly, turning to face him.

"Well, go ahead then."

Sighing I thought about it for a second as I pulled the towel through my hair; "Why are you so cold? I can tell it's just an act. You wouldn't have told me about how you couldn't sleep last night if you were really that much of an asshole. You're an ass because you're trying to be not because you are, why?"

"And you know me so well?" He snapped.

"No, I don't. I don't know you at all. I don't need to know your deepest secrets but I would like to know _you_. What you like, dislike, hate, love. Not just through smirks, or half smiles. Even if I thought you were a monster it's not like I could walk away. I am yours for the next year, my ears are part of my body."

"Apparently so is your mouth…"

I threw my towel in his face; "See, that right there. That thing you do where you lay down your asshole card and hope to change the subject. I asked a question. You didn't give me any limitations on what I could ask and you told me you would be honest. So again, why are you a motherfucking block of ice?"

He cracked his jaw before wrapping the towel around his waist; "My family will be here soon. We will continue this later."

"Fine, whatever, run away. If you want to be with me again, you better answer." I hissed, turning away from him.

"Now you're threatening me?" He snickered.

"I'm holding back the only chip I have. " I wasn't sure how many times I could use that line, but he couldn't just walk over me.

"Noted." He stated before leaving.

My shoulders dropped after he had left and I rested against the counter. Staring at my reflection, I counted the number of bite marks he had left on my breast, arms, and shoulders. It was funny, I hadn't even felt them…I still didn't. If he wanted to act like an immature prick, I would treat him like one. Walking out into the room, I threw the dress I planned on wearing to the floor and grabbed a pair of shorts and my favorite Metallica t-shirt with the black half-sleeves, I grabbed a pair of sunglasses too. He wanted me to dress nicely, well fuck him. I was going to dress comfortably and anyway I motherfucking felt like. Stepping into my converse, I felt a little proud of myself.

"Come in." I stated at whoever knocked. Logically, I knew it wouldn't be either Edward or Tanya.

Roger stepped in, opened his mouth to speak but just couldn't get past my shirt. Normally, I would flip a lid at any man staring staring at my chest so intently, but in Roger's case, I knew he was just confused and perhaps a little amused.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were dressed." He said, turning to leave, but I just laughed.

"I am dressed Roger, did you need something?" I asked before crunching down to tie my shoes.

"Mr. Cullen wanted me to let you know breakfast is being served and his family has arrived. Are you sure you want to go down like that?"

Smiling I nodded; "Thank you Roger and next time tell him to get his lazy ass up the stairs."

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." He smiled just as Austin ran in barking loudly. "See you in a moment."

"See you." I said, running my hands through Austin's fur when he left. "Well look at you, shouldn't you be with Edward?"

He barked, licking my hand and I just laughed. I really liked this dog. Sitting on the couch, I waited, if his family had just arrived, that meant they were doing the awkward greeting and hugging. I would not stand there and have them judge me. If I waited ten minutes, they would be all seated. But just to tick him off further, I waited twenty.

"Show time Austin." I winked at him as I rose from the chair and walked over to the door.

Laughter filled the entire bottom of the house as I walked down the stairs.

"And then Emmett ran into the street, half naked with dog shit on his foot yelling at the neighbor's kids as they ran for dear life."

"They're motherfucking lucky I ain't killed them. I told you we need a gun!" Another booming voice rang out.

"No guns!" Three female voices rang out together.

"Dad..." His voiced cut off when I stepped in to the dining room. There sat four women, dressed in pearls and sun dresses, their hair perfectly curled, next to them, there husbands all in dress shirts and pants with their damn fancy shoes like a fucking 1960's special.

Edward, who looked tense sitting with Tanya, while staring at the newspaper in his hand, had no choice but to look up when the voices stopped. His eyes met mine and for a split second he looked relieved, that was until he noticed my clothing. His eyebrow twitched and it looked like he was grinding his teeth.

"Hello…"

"Everyone, meet Edward's personal whore!" Tanya cut me off, downing what was no doubt a mimosa.

"Okay, time to put Sophia down for a nap." A very tiny woman with short spiky hair said, quickly lifting the baby I hadn't noticed out of her booster seat.

"I'm sorry, what?" The oldest woman I knew to be Esme said, placing her teacup on the table.

Before Tanya could speak again, I broke in; " I'm Edward's personal assistant, and since this about to get super awkward, I'm going to grab an apple, take Austin here for a walk and leave you to it."

Taking an apple from the center of the table right past Edwards' head, I went to stand straight again but he grabbed a hold of my hand.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" Carlisle snapped at him as Edward I battled with our eyes.

"Nothing, she's just a _whore_." He hissed, releasing me.

I pushed the pain aside and took his coffee too; "Not until you made me one. I'm so sorry I interrupted your breakfast."

I ran out of there as fast as I could without actually running. But I still couldn't outrun their voices. So I stopped at the stairs pressing my back up against it.

"What the hell are you doing Edward, I raised you better than this." A man who I had to be Carlisle yelled.

"I don't have to explain this to you. It's my house. My guest. My life."

"Edward, honey I just don't understand." That sounded like Esme.

"You see how selfish he is?" _Tanya. _I knew it had to be her.

"I for one think its fine."

"Emmett!"

"What, we all know their marriage is a sham. He shouldn't be…"

"I can't believe you. They made an oath."

"Oath my ass, at least with her he isn't being tricked out of his money."

"Fuck you Emmett."

"It looks like no one here is willing to fuck you Tanya, so…"

"EMMETT!"

There was short whistle from the door. There stood Roger with a little brown bag.

"Just incase you need more than an apple. It's best you stay out of the house for some time." He smiled, dropping it in my hand.

"You're one cool cat Roger."

"I felt much cooler before you said that, now go."

Nodding, Austin and I walked on the path onto the beach. I wasn't sure how long I should stay out, but I was glad at least that I had remembered to grab my cell phone.

"This is your playground Austin, where should we go?" I asked him, knocking back the asshole's coffee. I almost gagged at how much sugar was in it, Jesus.

Edward had a sweet tooth for more than just sex it seems.

I felt like a teenager, sneaking back into the house, tiptoeing up the stairs. My converse hung by their laces as I creeped.

Austin ran up the stairs sitting there, just staring at me with what seems to be impatience.

"Show off." I hissed at him.

And he barked.

"Shh!" I snapped at him, rushing to my room. The moment I reached the door, I jumped in quickly, closing the it behind me and sighing against it.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"AH! Shit!" I shrieked, turning around to find Edward resting on the futon at the end of the bed, a glass of his prefered drink in hand. He didn't look at me. He didn't have to, he just laid there. The snifter in his hand was so low that Austin sniffed it.

"Jesus Christ you're going to give me a heart attack one day damn it."

"Stop yelling. I've had my fill for the day, thanks to you."

Me! Fuck him!

"Thanks to me? Thanks to motherfucking _me_! You no good piece of shit! This is all because of you! What did you think was going to happen? Tanya was just going to roll over and take it? Your family would be fine with this? I told you not to bring me…"

"I brought you because I fucking need you!" He roared before sitting up and downing the drink in his hand.

"You need me?" I whispered softly, "You don't even know me."

"I know enough. I know you aren't from this life. You are from _Forks_," He sneered advancing upon me, "Woody, green, wet Forks, your father is a drunk who cares more about fishing then he does you. Your mother's dead and you're all alone. You're broken…."

"Say one more word I swear I will walk out of here and never come back, contract be damned."

He was so close, I tried to back up but ended up pressed against the door.

"Ask me your question again." He spoke directly onto my lips.

It took me a moment to remember what question he was talking about. But staring into his eyes, I felt compelled to answer, to find out more about the stoic shell of a man before me.

"Why are you the so callus?"

"My father made me this way. Every time I cried, laughed, smiled or even fucking sneezed he didn't appreciate it. He would break one of my bones, hold me under water, leave me in the woods all the while my mother was too afraid to stop him. One day I rebelled, told him I was going to the police, he got angry, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at my face but my mother shielded me. She took the bullets, one that were meant for me, I sat there, wrapped in my dead mother's arms until she was cold. When he was sober, he shot himself…all in the sleepy town of Forks. You're broken. I am too, I didn't want to spend another _family_ gathering with people who just don't get it. Satisfied?" He sneered at me.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I just wanted to comfort him, make him feel better the only way I knew how.

"Not yet." I whispered, kissing him deeply. The glass that he was holding fell to the floor as he picked me up and led me to the bed. The moment I felt the softness under me, I pulled at his shirt, the buttons flying off in different directions. He broke us apart, just enough to pull my shirt off and my shorts down my legs.

Laying back, opened my legs for him, instead he took them and kissed my toe, working up my legs, thighs and not stopping until he reached my pussy. He licked it once, that alone was enough to have my back arching, I held his hair, pulling him up just enough that I could push him onto his back. He stared at me as I took his cock and slid on to it.

"Ahh…" I moaned, my eyes closing.

"Fuck." He moaned in return.

Riding him, I pressed my hands onto his chest, him filling me was the most thrilling thing I had ever felt. Each time he tried thrust up, I slowed, much to his frustration. His hands went to my breast, pulling them closer to his face as he took them into his mouth.

"Umm…" I whimpered in pleasure as his teeth played with my nipples, while he pulled hard on the other, "Fuck. Edward."

I wanted to take control, but I couldn't stop him…mostly because I didn't want to stop him. Rolling us over, he pinned my hands over my head. He stared down at me and I couldn't help myself, I blushed.

Damn it!

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly before kissing me, his hips continued their adulation, moving his cock slowly in and out of me.

It was different, since we had first started having sex, it was always hot, rough, porn worthy. This was soft, he brushed my hair back and I arched up into him, wrapping legs around his waist as he drove himself deeper and deeper into me. His hands fit into mine, everything was so…. sensual. So slow, passionate, like he wanted to drag out every moment of every action… he was making love to me.

Releasing his hands, I grabbed hold onto the side of his face staring into his eyes. His mouth fell open slightly as we breathed each other in.

"Ugh…" He hissed, gathering me into his arms as we sat in the middle of the bed.

I wrapped myself around him, I latching on to him as closely as I could, moaning into his ear.

"I want you to cum with me." He whispered, kissing the side of my face, his hands holding my ass.

"Edward… I can't…"

"No baby, feel it with me. Now." He said. My forehead on his, and I felt it, we just wanted each other, our breaths were sharp and quick, until neither of us could stand it any longer. It snapped.

"BELLA, shit."

"UH…EDWARD, fuck."

He and I stayed there, frozen for a minute, basking in our act, before he fell back on the bed. I giggled when his arms wrapped around me, holding me in place and stopping me from getting off his cock. We laid for a moment, just breathing in the emotions that were swirling in the air.

"Don't look at me differently." He whispered, playing with the wayward strands of my hair.

"What?" I wanted to look up at him, but I was worried that he would stop talking.

"Carlisle and Esme took me in after my father killed my mother and himself…they had been family friends for years and they felt guilty for not knowing. I became the kid they always worried about. _Is Edward going to do something drastic if he gets too upset? Just let Edward do whatever he wants he's had a tough life._ " I couldn't imagine how that must have felt.

"So can I ask the rest of my questions now?" I sat up on his chest, enjoying to movements of him still inside of me.

He smiled, brushing my hair back; "Ask away."

"Question two; why did you give me your childhood bedroom?"

"I have a love hate relationship with this place. My mother loved this house, she designed this room. Yet, I always hated how I could hear them fighting, I remember my father jiggling the handle to try and get in, I wanted you here because I wanted it filled with a new memories."

"And here I thought it was because of the view." I whispered, not sure how to respond to that.

"Question three?"

"You made love to me."

He paused before nodded; "I did."

"Why?"

"I wanted to feel something…I wanted to feel you."

"Even though _'I'm just a whore.'_"

He frowned before sitting up, forcing me to move with him; "I was angry and annoyed, I'm sorry. I've told you, that's not what you are."

"It wasn't what you said, but how you said it. I really enjoy us Edward, but this is complicated…"

"If she gives you any more problems, tell me and I will handle it."

"Do I really have to face your family? It's so awkward."

He sighed; "Yes. I need you there. Don't worry, they will learn to accept it. I'm 28 years old, what I do in my bedroom, or in my cars, or office or jet…"

"I get it, damn, we fuck everywhere." I laughed.

"Exactly, you are my personal assistant. Personal in every aspect and for the next year they will just deal."

"Quest…"

He kissed me quickly; "Your done for the day, that's five total."

"Damn it, I was just getting started." I pouted.

He grinned and his green eyes shined as his fingers found their way to my chest once again; "So was I."

"You're going to fucking break me Edward! Where does all this…" He cut me of tackling me on to the bed.

We rolled around the sheets and I laughed as he tickled my sides. For the first time, I could see us more as than just two people who fucked, but actual friends.

follow me on twitter jjmcavoy

Ps. apparently there are some people who read Ruthless People and didn't know about the Untouchables. That's on my blog ruthlesspeople . wordpress. com ...it's still being worked but it's almost finished :)

Review with your thoughts please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Another Day With The Family

**BELLA**

The moment I stepped out of my bathroom, there he was, dressed in tan slacks and a blue button down shirt. He looked very posh and totally unlike the dangerous, sex crazed man I knew he was. He eyed my bare feet before his eyes travelled to my towel and I swear it felt as if he could see right through it.

"Do you need something?" I asked him, pulling the towel tighter around myself.

He nodded over to my bed, a green dress, black flats and a set of pearl earrings, sat waiting for me.

"Your outfit yesterday was cute. But this is what you're wearing today and I'm going to watch you put it on, then follow you down the stairs. Where you will have breakfast with us...on time."

I bit my cheek to stop myself from yelling at him. Who the fuck did he think he was? I wasn't a doll, he couldn't just dress me as he wished. Taking a deep breath, I took the dress and walked into the closet.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not moving from his spot in front of the door.

Stomping back to him, I stopped right in front of his face; "Ground rules for not pissing me the fuck off. One, When you see me in the morning, say _hi_, that's just common courtesy, I'm not your fucking slave. Two, _NEVER_ command me to wear anything, you can suggest something, but other than that, stay out of my closet Are we clear Mr. Cullen?"

He stared at me for a moment, a single eyebrow raised before he grinned. Reaching up with one hand, he pulled my towel from my body, leaving me standing before him, completely nude. I tried not to let that bother me, I could feel my face and neck turning red, but I stood straighter. Lifting my chin, he kissed me deeply pulling me to him. His tongue searching my mouth as his hands grabbed my thighs, lifting me up and wrapping them around his waist. I couldn't help but bite his bottom lip. I want all of him, he smelled like sin and tasted like fire.

He wasted no time pulling his cock from his pants, all while he kissed down my neck.

"Ahh…" I moaned, pulling his hair as I rubbed against him. He made me feel so sexy. With one thrust, he was in me.

"Fuck!" I screamed, my back arching against the door. He took my face into his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"When I give you something to wear, you wear it." He hissed, pulling out slowly before slamming back into me.

_Fuck. _

"Fuck you." I moaned through clenched teeth.

Slam.

"What was that?" Why did this feel so good?

"I said, _fuck you_."

Slam.

Slam.

"Ah damn it Edward." I hissed, my body was on fire and the pain in my back was only eclipsed by the pleasure flowing through me.

"Where's the dress." He whispered before biting my bottom lip.

"You wear the fucking dress."

Slam.

Slam.

Slam.

"I love seeing you like this." He smirked, "Completely at my mercy, begging for more."

Fuck him for being right.

There was nothing I could do with him pinning me to the door like this. My legs were shaking around his waist and the only thing holding me in place was his body.

Pulling his face to mine, I kissed him hard battling his tongue with mine. Slowly, I broke away to kiss the side of his face until I got to his ear. Biting the tip of it, I whispered; "You're right. I've never wanted a man so badly; I want to kiss every inch of your body. I want feel you under me, Edward."

Just like that, he let go of my hands and grabbed the side of my face with both of his, drawing me his lips as I tried to pull back…

"No," He frowned at my denial, looking, so confused and trying again, but I just turned my head in protest.

"Fuck me right, then you can have my lips."

Slam.

"You don't control me."

I didn't speak, I just closed my eyes. He liked me to fight back. I enjoyed our banter, he knew that and so did I..

"Fuck Bella, fine, no damn dress." He begged, rubbing his head in between my neck and shoulder, he didn't last a minute.

Kissing him back, he didn't wait before he started up again. I just rode each thrust, trying my best not scream, it was still too early for God sake.

"Say my name…" He moaned.

I couldn't even form words in my mind let alone speak them, but the way he looked me in the eyes, slowly thrusting into me deeper and deeper… waiting for me to cum before he lost himself…I acquiesced.

"Ed…ward." I gasped, holding on to him for dear life.

"Why can't I get enough of you?" He hissed as he came inside of me.

We stood there, breathing into each other until he finally pulled away.

"That's how I say hello." He grinned, pulling up his pants.

"Well, you should have started with that."

"My apologies, now where's the dress."

"No, we had a deal. In fact, I think I'll just go naked." As if I could ever do that .

He looked me over before stepping back and opening the door.

"EDWARD YOU ASS!" I screamed, running into the closet.

I could hear him laughing and I wanted him to pay! But it couldn't be now. Right now, I had to redo my meeting his family. Pulling out a pair of white jeans and a white and a blue-striped shirt, I tried to pretend he wasn't just behind my door waiting for me to come out in the dress he asked for. I mean, I could just wear the dress but I didn't like the idea of him dressing me. I get it, I didn't have millions…well not yet…but still, I didn't spend that much on clothing. I liked causal, I could get dolled up, but we were eating breakfast, not going to brunch with the president.

I finished dressing and looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was still slightly curled from the water, but I felt like I looked fine for my station…scratch that, I looked pretty damn good, but again, I wasn't surrounded by what I was used to any more. I was tempted to grab the damn dress, but instead, I took the heels and walked out to find him staring at the boats in bottles.

He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, I beat him to it; "Yes, I'm wearing pants. Which means now you actually have to work to get into my them and not just cop a feel under my dress. So you can waste time arguing with me or we can meet everyone for breakfast."

He said nothing, opening the door and once again Roger and Austin were waiting.

"Good morning Bella." He said to me before looking to Edward. "I'm sorry sir, I was not aware you were here this morning."

"Morning Roger, he just came to tell me what to wear." Austin barked and I greeted him as well, running my hands through his fur.

Edward squeezed my ass causing me to jump; "Don't worry about it Roger. By the way, I'm having guests this evening, please make sure I some white Bordeaux for later.."

Nodding, Roger left us standing in the doorway, disappearing down the hall.

"Don't embarrass me in front of Roger." He stated, holding me against the door frame.

He had to be joking; "Seriously? What is Roger anyway? The Alfred to your Bruce Wayne?"

Rolling his eyes at me left me where I stood. Gah! Just when we were getting somewhere, he turned back into a block of ice.

"That was funny and you know it." I yelled after him.

"It's not funny if you have to tell someone it's funny." He replied as we walked.

Using my foot, I kicked him right in the ass. He stopped, eyes wide before he grinned... I knew that grin.

"Edward don't you…" He grabbed my leg, lifting me up and over his shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"You lost the right to walk the moment you assaulted me."

"Assaulted you? Are you f…"

"Well aren't you both cute." Tanya hissed, already in the kitchen, luckily the rest of the family wasn't there yet.

"Don't start with this Tanya." Edward stated, putting me down.

"You're just throwing her in my face Edward, God. You can't even pretend…."

"Tanya! I swear to God, if we have to this fight again, you will not like me."

"I don't fucking like you now."

"Is breakfast ready yet?" A little girl with light brown and big blue eyes popped up right behind us all. In her hands she had a small bunny, she held it tightly to her pink dress, one that matched the bow on her head.

"No, not yet, sorry." I kneeled before her.

"You're pretty. I'm Liz nice to meet you." She gave me her hand to shake. Smiling I took it.

"Hi Liz, I'm Bella and it's nice to meet you too."

"Good morning Lizzy." Edward leaned over so she could see him and the moment she did, she grinned from ear to ear.

"Morning Uncle Eddy." She smiled, showing off her missing tooth before running into his arms. Picking her up, he lead her to the dinning room leaving Tanya and I alone… the bastard.

Tanya gripped onto the granite of the island; "You won't get him, bitch. I'm going to destroy you, so watch your back instead of just laying on it."

"Edward prefers for me to ride him, but I will keep that in mind." I smiled at her before walking out of the kitchen. I felt like a total bitch, but I wasn't sure what to say.

"Bella sit by me!" Liz yelled from the dining room. Every pair of eyes standing around greeting each other, turned to me.

The blonde looked at me in disgust; "Elizabeth, why don't you sit with me and daddy."

The little girl just frowned; "But I always sit by you and Nana says to always sit near the new people and you get a new friend right Nana?"

Esme forced a smile, but nodded; "Of course, sweet face."

"I guess it's hard when a child speaks the truth." A younger blonde man said, reaching up to take my hand; "Jasper Hale, it's nice to meet you…"

"Bella Swan, nice to meet you as well."

"And I'm Emmett Cullen, this guys older and more handsome brother and that amazing little girls father!" The biggest guy said before he pulled me into a short hug. I hugged him back but not without interruption by a small cough from his wife.

Each one of them gave me hug, with the expectation of Rose and Alice. Rose gave me evil eyes, while Alice pretended I wasn't there, taking care of the little boy in her hands. Edward pulled out a chair right beside him for me to sit next to Lizzy. While his mother sat on his left. Leaving Tanya to sit across from him. It was quite odd watching the chef lay out a spread of the most fancy food I had ever seen.

"Thank you." I said to him, which caused everyone to stare at me. Seriously? What? I couldn't thank the help?

"Thank you!" Liz grinned up to him. I wanted to high five her, but resisted, her mother looked like she wanted to cut me into pieces.

_Just keep your head down and eat. _

"So where are you from Ms. Swan?" Carlisle asked as he buttered his toast.

"From a street corner somewhere." Tanya snickered, I wanted to stab her but Edward grabbed my thigh.

"Actually, Forks, Washington." I replied, sitting up straighter.

"Forks?" Esme asked sitting up also.

"That's where I know you from. You used to come into the ER all the time. Your Sheriff Swan's daughter." Carlisle replied and I wish he hadn't brought it up.

Nodding; "He's not the sheriff anymore, but yes."

"Why were you seeing Grandpapa all the time?" Lizzy asked, taking a big bite of her bacon.

"I used to get hurt a lot and so he would fix me up."

"Why were you hurt?"

Biting my lip, I tried to simplify it as much a possible; "I played a lot of sports, but I wasn't very good."

She seemed satiated, however, when I looked up, each one of them were staring at me. It's like they knew I was hiding something and I was, but they should all mind their damn business. I wasn't on display.

"So that's why you're doing this to me? I didn't have daddy issues? That's what you too are bonding over?" Tanya snapped, slamming her drink on the table.

"I don't think this is a good time to talk about this." Alice whispered, bouncing her son up and down.

"Alice is right…"

"My father liked sports and wanted me to play them. I did, I got hurt. No big deal. I have no idea what you're thinking, but I need some air."

Edward got up, letting me go and I didn't stop walking until I felt the wind blow through my hair. Austin followed me, rubbing next to me on the porch. Everything here looked like a painting. The dark blue water crashing against the soft warm brown sand, as seagull flew overhead. It was beautiful and I felt out of place.

"I wasn't aware you knew Carlisle, if I was I wouldn't have…"

"My father wanted a son. He forced me to play so many sports and they all hurt. I could barely walk a straight line let alone catch a baseball aimed at my head, or hockey puck at my face, or, or, or, the list goes on and on. I'm not even sure he knew what he did. So I guess you were right, we are the same."

Coming up behind me, he pulled my hair back, kissing my shoulder and I leaned into him; "Don't think about him or them. Lets go for a walk."

"Walk on the beach that's…."

"Don't overthink it, now move." He demanded, he was always so damn bossy.

Letting it slide, I took off my shoes before following him off the porch and o to the warm sand. We didn't speak, we just walked and it bothered me.

"Who are you expecting? I didn't have anything on the books for you tonight."

"James Volturi, his father's business is going under and I want it…'

"Aro Volturi's pride wouldn't even let you walk into his office. They were the best group in microbiology and fusion engineering until you came about steam rolling them all." I stated, stopping to feel the air, it blew through me, exciting me as the water crashed forward.

No one else was on the beach, just Edward, Austin and I. Pulling up my shirt I threw it at him before taking my pants off.

"Swim with me." I didn't give him a choice before running towards the water. Shivering as the water beat against me, I turned but he didn't come that close to me. He just stood at the water's edge, watching me.

"Aren't you going to join me?" I yelled.

With his hand in his pockets, his shook his head before yelling back; "No thanks, just don't drift too far."

I watched him for a moment, he didn't come any closer to the water then where I left him. He just sat down on the sand, petting Austin.

_Can he swim? _

Swimming back to him, he watched me before taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

"Can you swim?"

He nodded; "I can. I just don't like to."

"You don't have to do that, I still have clothes…"

"Just wear it Bella, I want to see you in my shirt and rather not fight you on everything."

Sighing, I did what he asked and plopped down between his legs pushing him back onto the beach.

"Why don't you like to swim?"

"No more trips down memory lane." He replied, grabbing a fist full of my hair.

"Fine, James Volturi, are you sure you want to get into bed with people like him?

"People like him?"

"Scum of the earth. He's got a rap sheet longer than my bucket list and the media sees him and his father as a toxic waste. All the lands they take, end up barren or leaves the surrounding neighborhoods riddled with Cancer. Not good for public imagine…"

"You really would have done well as just my assistant," He grinned,

"Please, I wouldn't have made it in the door. Companies like yours only hire from Ivy League. I would have been your secretary…or maid…"

"You got into an Ivy league…"

I sat up quickly "You did a background check on me?"

He rolled his eyes; "Really, did you think I was going just let you in my life without at least knowing if you were a black widow or something."

He had point, but I still didn't like it.

"Black widow, seriously?"

"Says the woman who called my butler Alfred."

"Shut up, I still think it was funny." I slapped his stomach.

He grinned, closing his eyes. He looked so comfortable, just laying there on the beach. Whenever I was with him, time seemed to slow down. I felt so relaxed.

"I'm not doing the thing breakfast anymore." I whispered, laying next him; "I will try to be at your side, but I don't want to be attacked Edward."

"Fine, we'll have breakfast in your room." He stated, but that's not what I wanted, but I'll let it go for now. "Tell me things you like."

"What?"

"What do you like? You don't like shopping. You don't like spending money...when I took you shopping, you bought everything on clearance when you thought I wasn't looking. You love skittles and don't mind my dog. Your highly intelligent…."

"Okay Mr. Profiler… Jeez do I have to tell you anything else? You seem to know all about me already…I'll tell you about you."

"You don't know me…"

Sitting on his lap I smiled; "You don't want me to know you, there's a difference. You try to keep me at arms length, you keep everyone at arms length until you realize you're alone and then you hold on tightly. You do it with your family, that's why you sit down for breakfast and why you call Esme every Tuesday and Sunday. It's why you go to a baseball game every two weeks with Emmett and Alice. Even though I think you hate baseball. You're addicted to women…sex. I'm not sure what your favorite things are, but I'm sure if I asked while you were sleeping you would answer, since you sleep talk."

He frowned, holding my waist; "I don't sleep talk."

"Last night you called me your little swan. You muttered something about whipped cream…"

"Okay, okay." He laughed, brushing my face gently. "Let's not talk about me. How about we just lay here."

"Or not." I said, looking over at where Esme was coming at us. Getting off of him quickly, I expected him to move, but he leaned back and closed his eyes instead.  
"Edward you have a conference call with a Mr. Volturi, Roger said you may want to take it." Sighing, he sat up taking my hand.

"Thank you Esme." He said to her, waiting for me to gather my clothes.

"Actually, do you mind if Bella and I talk…"

"Esme…"

"Edward it's fine. It will only be a moment." He looked between us, nodding as he took Austin with him.

I rather deal with this now then when she had back up. Standing there in her adoptive son's shirt and holding on to my pants, I watched as she sized me up.

"Hi." I waved stupidly.

"My son seems infatuated with you Ms. Swan."

"Are you going to yell at me too?"

She shook her brown curls; "No. I'm here because I want you to keep doing what you're doing."

"Excuse me?"

"For the first time he's actually relaxed, smiling and laughing. He's happy with you. I don't approve of the way things are happening, but all I've ever wanted for him is to be happy. So keep doing what you're doing and don't let anyone tell you differently, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded, before turning; "I love him like a son and if you're what he needs, then you're what he needs."

Standing there as she walked back, I stared at the waves…I felt like I needed him as well.

Running to catch up to her I had to ask; "So, no more dirty looks?"

"From me? No. Rose and Alice maybe…you scare them."

"Scare them?" How in the hell?

"You're the mistress. Every wife's worse nightmare, you're beautiful, you're smart and can steal the attention from a supermodels husband."

"But their husbands…"

"Welcomed you openly. What if they wanted what Edward had going on? It's not logical. Emmett and Jasper love their wives, but that doesn't mean they aren't still worried. You scare them." She simply said..

"And you're not?" Not that she should be.

"I've been married to Carlisle for years. I've dealt with my share of women who have tried to take him from me. Many of them much more troubling than how they see you yet, none of them could compare."

I liked her.

"Rawr." Was all I could say as we walked to the house.

Maybe I could survive this year after all.

* * *

Follow me on twitter at jjmcavoy -I love talking to you all on twitter!

Also let me know what you think!

I love you all!

ps. I hope to update my redo life this week. I've just had so much work

J


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

You Belong To Me

**BELLA**

Edward had been on a conference call with a Mr. Volturi for hours now, leaving me to take another shower. I blew out my hair and decided to wear the dress he had initially picked out for me. It was simple, green with white polka-dots and I hated how nicely it fit me. I felt like this would give him approval to pick my clothes for me. Roger only added to my dismay by nodding when I went down the stairs.

I sat at the piano, I didn't know how to play I was simply messing with the keys and flipping through the music sheets. I loved how the keys sounded under my fingertips. I really wished I had learned how to play.

"Do you play?" A voice asked behind me causing me to jump.

Turning around, I noticed Jasper leaning against the pillar in the living room; "No, I was just thinking how I wish I did."

"May I?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes please. No one has ever played for me." I stated, moving over for him.

"You should ask Edward, he's like a freaking prodigy," He laughed, fingers gliding over the keys.

"Of course he is." Edward could do any and everything… Closing my eyes I couldn't help but grin when I heard the familiar tune he played. I loved Chopin, I didn't know how to play, but I could appreciate it's beauty. I closed my eye and swayed along with the peaceful music, internally adding the other instruments I knew went along with this piece.

"Jasper, can I talk to you?" I heard an angry voice call. Once again, I was startled out of my reverie, I had to clutch my hands together to keep from grabbing chest. There she stood, a furious Alice, glaring at me while holding her baby with one arm. Jasper stopped playing, which was a good thing, because the look in her eyes spelled an awaiting shit storm.

"Nothing happened!" I said stupidly, that's exactly the shit people say when something did happen. Jasper snickered at my idiocy… despite his wife's growing rage.

"I'll be on the porch." She stated walking… stomping away.

"I'm so so…"

"Isabella it's fine. I just wanted to see who and what makes Edward happy. We've known each other for a long time and I would actually like to _really_ know him." He winked before going after his wife.

Sighing, I dropped my head when I noticed Roger standing in front of the door like a motherfucking bloodhound. He waited at the door for a few seconds before turning to me and raising a simple eyebrow. He was like the father I never had, giving me the stereotypical paternal / judgemental look. Rising from the bench, I brushed off my dress and curtsied to him.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," He stated before pulling open the door. "Mr. Volturi is here, I believe attending to him is in your job description?"

_Shit._

Rushing over to his side, I tried to gather my thoughts as he shook his head, trying his best not smile as we approached the house's entrance. A bright red Mercedes stopped in front of the stairs leading to the driveway. Who I presumed to be James Volturi stepped out, he had short blonde hair and wore a designer suit, he was just as I expected, another rich, cocky, playboy.

"Old man you're still alive." He laughed before looking me over; "Oh, damn you're new. Hello beautiful, where have you been hiding?"

Seriously?

"It's Ms. Swan, Mr. Volturi and if you will kindly follow me, I will show you to Mr. Cullen…"

"I will follow you anywhere baby." He snickered cutting me off while staring at my breasts. Could I file a police report? Because I sure as hell felt violated.

Ignoring his comments, I simply turned and walked down the hall to Edward's office, allowing him to follow.

"Playing hard to get, I like it…"

"Mr. Volturi, I am simply Mr. Cullen's employee and not only are you the competition, you are not my type." Smiling, I knocked on the white double doors of Edward's office. But Casanova just burst in.

"Edward, fire her so I can take her to dinner." Did he not hear me say he was not my type? Edward just held the phone to his ear, he must have been dealing with something unscheduled, because as far as I knew, Mr. Volturi was the only person he had business with today.

Edward leaned on the edge of his dark wooden desk surrounded by books, files and brandy. His eyes focused on the dress I was wearing and I felt my skin start to burn under the heat of his green eyes.

"Thank you Ms. Swan, I'll handle things from here…"

"No sweets, don't leave me with him. He's colder then the iceberg that took down the titanic." He pouted like he was a child. Seriously? This man owned a multi-million dollar company? He didn't even seem capable of tying his own shoes.

"Stop hassling my assistant before I let her sue your ass for harassment James." He stated, cutting off his phone before throwing it on his desk. "Ms. Swan, I need all of these retyped and sent out by morning."

Nodding, I walked over to him, taking the tan colored file from his hands. But I could feel James' eyes on my ass. Edward seemed completely aloof, waiting for me to leave.

_Dirty rich pig._

Closing the door behind me, I leaned on it for a moment just as Alice came down the stairs, alone. Biting my lip, walked right up to her, pulling the file to my chest when she reached the last marble step. She jumped back as if she was expecting me to jump on her like a fucking animal.

"Jasper wasn't doing anything and I would never..."

"Unless he paid you right?" She hissed, crossing her arms over her chest, staring me down like she was better than me.

"No…I…"

"So it's just my brother you want your claws in. I thought Tanya was disgusting, but you take the cake. He's married, that means something. I'm sure there are better ways to deal with your issues…"

"Well, he's not happy." I snapped; "I wouldn't go after Jasper or Emmett or anyone else. This isn't who I am. Edward was….is, just different, I could care less about his money. I'm not even sure why I bothered to try to talk to you. I don't owe you shit. You don't have to like me, but I'm staying because Edward wants me. So fuck you, you pretentious bitch."

I never had many friends before. I don't even know why I bother to try to reach out. Pushing past her, I went up the stairs as quickly as I could. I knew more of his family might of be around, but I didn't want to see them. The moment I got to the double doors leading to my room, I was greeted by the strong scent of chlorine and the sound of running water. I felt my stomach drop as I headed to the bathroom where the scent permeated. It was odd, like time had slowed down and with each stepped across the blue room everything seemed amplified.

Pushing the door open, I wasn't sure whether to scream or cry. There in tub of bleach water was most of my clothes and even my jewelry…the water was beginning to overflow. Turning, I placed the file down and took of my dress, laying it on the bed before walking in. Cutting off the water, I unstopped the tub before grabbing my towel and placing it on to the ground.

"High school never ends." I whispered to myself, which only caused me to cough as I inhaled the chloric fumes.

There was nothing I could do but wait for the water to drain, the I could see if anything was salvageable. I wasn't safe outside of this room and I wasn't safe within it. Grabbing the file, I opened the balcony doors inhaling the fresh air hoping it would flush out the fumes. Pulling the desk chair on to the balcony, I tried making myself comfortable. The files Edward had handed me were a list of beta chip shipments going all across the world. I wasn't even sure what they were for. Knowing Edward, it was probably the prototype to robo-sex-slaves.

Smiling, I made the calls I had to, they were simple, just making sure everything was picked up on time and hand delivered to his companies.

"What happened here?"

Jumping in fright, all the papers in my hands fell to the ground.

"Shit, sorry." I told him, gathering them in a pile.

"What happened here Bella?" Edward asked again, taking me by the arm and pulling me off the ground. He was only an inch away from me, his eyes cold and darkening with each second I didn't answer.

"I don't know."

"Your room smells like you murdered someone and you're trying to cover it up. So, should I start digging a hole or should I call my lawyer?"

Grinning, I shook my head; "Wow, you do have a sense of humor. No, I came back here to find my clothes soaking in bleach . I tried to air it out, but the smell…"

He let me go, walking into the bathroom and for some reason, I didn't want him to see.

"I'm going to kill her."

"Edward, it's just clothes…"

"No, it's your clothes. The clothes I bought for you. It's my house. It's my fucking bleach. My God damned room. I warned her…"

"Edward, no." I grabbed onto his arm, trying to pull him away from the door, "Please don't, I'm already dealing with drama. They are going to think it's me flipping out over some clothes. Or worse, they will say I did it to myself for attention. Either way, I fucking lose, so please don't. I'll let you buy me anything else _and_ I'll wear it."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose but stopped.

"Get what you need."

"What?"

"Get what you need, you're not sleeping here until I have it cleaned and aired out. You're staying in my room." Swallowing slowly, I tried to process that.

"But Tanya…"

"Honestly Bella?"

Nodding, I grabbed my small toiletry bag, trying to hold my breath while in the bathroom. I then walked onto the balcony to gather the papers and phone. He said nothing as he watched me put on my dressing robe, it felt weird but when I had everything, I just followed him. In all my time with him, I had never been in his room, here or in Washington. I wasn't sure what I was getting into when I walked down the hall to the very last door on the right. He pushed it open, wide enough for me to squeeze past him.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting…that's a lie. I was expecting black silk sheets, mirrors on every wall and the ceiling, and old fashioned torches. Instead, his room was just a library. Filled with books and paintings. The only clear space was his cream and gold king sized bed along with a desk. It wasn't chaotic or dirty or even cluttered, it was just different, unexpected.

He stepped up behind me, his hands on my shoulders; "I've waited all day to do this."

In a second, he was pulling the robe from my skin, all but tearing it off of me, forcing what I had in my hands to fall. I didn't fight him. Standing there, in nothing but my bra and thong I turned around to face him. He grabbed my neck, pulling me to him.

"First Jasper. Then James."

"I…" He kissed my lips harshly, before ripping my underwear from me, I felt the sting of the cloth against my skin and it strangely made me even more excited.

"I heard you talking to him, then him playing for you."

"We were…"

"No. You have be to punished for that. Reminded you who you fucking belong to."

_Why did that statement only serve to turn me on even more?_

"Then punish me, Mr. Cullen." I whispered, unclasping my bra and walking backwards until I felt the frame of the bed behind me. Falling back, I waited for him. He smirked, rolling up your sleeve.

"I found something in your drawer back in Washington. I've been waiting for the opportunity to use this." I wasn't sure what he meant.

Reaching over, he pulled open his nightstand drawer and there it was, my pink rabbit.

_I knew I hadn't lost it. _I thought before the embarrassment kicked in.

God, I could feel my entire face burning red.

"When I first saw it, I was annoyed. You had already agreed to being with me. So why? Am I not good enough for you Bella?"

"No Edward, you know that's not true. You're more than eno…" I stopped speaking when he smirked, pulling out his desk chair to and sitting in it, staring at my prone form.

"I know. Your brain knows. But does your pussy know?" He paused, staring at me before a devious look overtook his features. "Use it."

"What?"

"Pleasure yourself in my bed Bella."

"I don't want to. I just want you."

"I know, punishment remember." He grinned, making himself comfortable in his stupid leather chair.

The way he looked at me made me ache. I wanted him. I wanted him badly, I didn't want the rubber toy. I hadn't used it since I first had him. He looked so smug, he knew nothing would ever compare to him, inanimate or not. He thought he was only punishing me? Well he wasn't, he was going to torture himself also.

Falling on to the pillows, I pulled on my nipples slowly, trying to forget all about him. However, he was the only thing I could think about. Closing my eyes, I imagined him biting them, licking and sucking with that tongue of his. The way he felt as he kissed the top of my neck all the way down to my feet. The way it felt when he was inside me.

"Ooooh." I moaned, not realizing I was rubbing my clit until then. Grabbing my toy, I turned it on and held it to my pussy like I always did, rubbing my entrance trying to ignore how wet I was and how much I wanted him. Just thinking about him biting my ass and pulling my hair left me aching.

_Fuck why was I doing this, I should just jump him! _

I knew he was watching me, I could feel his eyes on my body but I wouldn't dare to meet his gaze. How I must look, panting and moaning in his bed, craving his cock and being left to pleasure myself. This wasn't right, my body was just so frustrated. Sitting up, I slid the toy into me, hoping, praying it would be enough. With twist and pull, it vibrated, which only made me crave him even more.

"Please," I whimpered, trying to flip my hair away from my face.

"Please, what?" For the first time since this began, I looked at him, only he no longer had his shirt on, his pants were pulled down just enough to allow his cock to rise without obstruction. It twitched eagerly, the vein along his cock pulsed and begged for release from the pressure.

However, despite that, he looked as calm as ever, his green eyes gliding over my skin.

"Please, fuck me." I begged.

He smirked and walked over slowly, his hand brushed back the hair from my face, running his finger across my lip.

_Kiss me please. _

He brought his lips to my ear and whispered; "No."

"Ugh!" God, I wanted to cry. He was making it worse by touching me, by gliding his hand across my damp skin and nothing more.

He was toying with me and it pissed me off.

"I bet James wouldn't let me beg." I wish I could take it back the moment I said it, but it was too late.

He grabbed my hair, hard, and I could see the rage in his eyes, yet I couldn't help but moan.

"Never, say another mans name in my bed, do you hear me?"

"Then be the only man in the room Mr. Cullen." I smiled, which only served to piss him off even more.

Grabbing the vibrator, he pushed it into me, forcing a moan from my lips and causing my body to clutch on to his.

"Do not play this game Isabella. You belong to me. Mine to fuck. Mine to spoil, mine in every fucking way." He pulled it out for a second before thrusting it back into me and again, I moaned out and clutched onto his skin. He was slamming it in me as I quaked from his ministrations.

"Do you want James now? Was I wrong in thinking you weren't just a common gold-digging whore? All it took were a few easy words and you want his small cock now…" Thrust.

"N..no God no." I panted, trying to breath steadly.

"Why did you say it?" Thrust.

I didn't answer.

"Why did you say it?" This time, he gave me no opportunity to answer, he continually thrust the toy into me, making my legs quiver and my head hurt from the scream I was trying to hold in.

"Fuck, Jesus Edward, I don't know. I want you. I need you, just stop this torture. I'm sorry…"

Pulling it out of me, he threw it across the room; "Rule number one; when you are in need of a cock, you find me and only me, no toy, no other man. Do you understand?"

Trying to catch my breath, I nodded.

"Say it…"

"You and only y…" He didn't wait for me to finish before his tongue was in my mouth. Lifting me on to him, my legs wrapped around him, aching for the satisfaction I knew was not far away.

Pushing me on to the bed, he spread my legs before pulling off his pants completely, finally releasing his cock. I don't know what came over me, but I just needed him. Jumping on him he fell on his bed as I kissed his face, rubbing myself all over him. I had what felt like a compelling urge to mount him and absorb everything he was willing to give me. This feeling went beyond lust, I couldn't control it, I felt primitive, a need to show the world he was mine. I needed to claim him and this was the only way I knew how.

"Fuck Bella." He hissed, flipping me over and pinning my hands over my head, he kissed the top of my breast before nibbling on my sensitive nipple.

"I'm only waiting for you Mr. Cullen." I smiled, trying to wiggle out of his hands and get back to claiming him, but he held tighter. Damn him.  
"What is it about you? How do you control me?" I wanted to tell him it was the other way around but before I could, he thrust forward, grabbing my ass as I arched up into him.

"I'm never going to be able to use a vibrator again." I hadn't mean to say that out loud, but ugh….

"Fuck Bella." He hissed and with each thrust, I rocked towards with him, running my nails over his back, hard.

"Ahh, harder!" I screamed, Jesus, he felt good. Releasing his hold over my hands, he grabbed my waist before ramming himself deeper and harder into me. It felt like the entire house was shaking, maybe it was just me.

"EDWARD!" I moaned as my toes curled, but he didn't stop. Thrusting kept forward until he stilled.

"Bella." His eyes rolled back and I just hugged him to me.

We stayed like that for a moment and before I could even catch my breath, I was on my stomach and he was took full control of ass.

_How the fuck? Is he even human? _

The moment I got on my knees…

Slap.

"Shit," I hissed trying to get a hold of myself. "Again."

He snickered behind me, slapping my ass once more and sending a shiver up my spine.

Slap.

"Ahhh…"

Slap.

"Edward…"

Slap, and I collapsed on to the bed, forcing him to fall with me, no space between our bodies as I tried to recover from my multiple orgasms. He held me closely, raining little kisses down my spine.

"This is my Bella Swan." He whispered before kissing my shoulder; "the sensual vixen who aches for me and only me."

I couldn't even breathe let alone form a coherent sentence.

"Only for a year." I reminded him after a few minutes. He laid beside me not saying anything for a moment before reaching up and taking my hair into his hands.

"Only a year." He replied softly, "A year in which you will need clothes."

Shit, I had forgotten about that.

"I…"

"Don't you even. In the morning you and I will go shopping."

_Ugh! No. _

"You are the only female I have ever met who reacts negatively to shopping." He laughed…I liked the way it sounded, it was deep, yet carefree and natural.

"I just feel awkward, it's like everyone knows I'm out of place. They can sense it. I don't walk around with a stick up my ass like they do."

"So, just be a bitch." He said it like it was just that easy.

"Then I wont be able to laugh at my experience later and I have 5 questions for you Mr. Cullen." Sitting up, I ignored the fact that his eyes went straight to my breasts…he was such a child.

Rolling onto his back and tucking his arm under his head, he responded; "I really should have thought twice about giving you this power on top of all the others you possess ."

"Question one: What are the beta chips for?" I asked, ignoring his previous statement.

His eyebrow raised at me; "No more personal questions?"

Straddling his waist, I crossed my arms over his chest and laid on top of him; "I'm doing the questioning here Mr. Cullen."

"The chips are for a new product I'm working on and that's all you're getting." He smirked, putting his arms around me.

"Fine. Personal questions; How many woman have been in this room."

"O…"

"Wait, No. How many women have you had sex with in this room?"

"You're the only one."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He frowned and I didn't want to end our time on a negative note, but I had to ask.

"This morning, you didn't want to swim…"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"If you don't want…"

"A deal is a deal. And I keep all them. When I was child, I nearly drowned, I don't want to go into that right now."

Laying on his chest, I just nodded; "Okay. Would you like me to leave? The smell must be out of my room by now."

"You still have a few questions. They don't roll over." He whispered.

"I have a year to ask Edward. I can handle missing a few." I smiled, getting off him and reaching for my robe.

He didn't stop me and I didn't want him to. It was his space. However, the moment I stepped out of the room, there she was, Tanya, wide eyed as though I had surprisingly slapped her across the face.

"You bitch." She hissed before turning away and walking into another room.

It hit me, she had never been in his room and that made me feel… special, and I liked it.

_Shit._

* * *

Sorry it took so long i'm in midterm week!

I love you all please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A New Chapter Of Sex

**BELLA**

I couldn't sleep. I wasn't sure why I left Edward's room. I should have stayed but for some stupid reason, I wanted to give him space. Why the fuck did I need to give him space?

_Ugh!_

It was only when the sky started to lighten, evidence of the sun rising, did I finally just give up on sleep. I wasn't sure how Edward did it, but when I came back to my room, everything was clean enough for me to take a quick shower. Today, I had no choice but to wear the same dress as the day before. Even after I was dressed, and my hair was curled, it was still early. Breakfast wasn't until 8:30 and that left me almost four hours…

_Could I bake?_

"Please let everyone be asleep." Tip-toeing to the door, I double checked the halls before heading downstairs. When no one was around his house, it ironically felt welcoming…warm almost. I loved how the light blue walls seemed to catch the small rays of the sun which in turn lit up the entire house.

"Austin, no." I knew that voice…shit.

I needed to go.

"Sit!" He hissed, causing the poor guy to whimper before barking out. "Who's there?"

Fuck me.

"It's just me Roger." I whispered, walking around the corner with my hand raised in surrender. Glancing at him, I felt the urge to roll my eyes; "Seriously, when do you sleep? It's 5 am and your polishing silverware."

He was dressed for the day, shiny shoes and all; polishing the silver littered the kitchen.

"I can sleep when I'm dead, Ms. Swan."

"At the rate you're going at, that will be around the corner. Jeez. I'm sure King Edward and the rest of the round table can live without seeing their faces in the forks." God knows a few of them were full of it as it was, no need to feed it.

He held his gray head high, digging the white cloth onto the neck of the spoon; "I do not do it for them. I do it because it keeps the house running. Polished silver makes it easier to clean, keeps dirt away…"

"No, I just think you personally enjoy cleaning, it's like your dirty little secret." His eyebrows bunched together and I couldn't help but laugh. "No judgment, we all have our vices."

"Are you going to keep running your trap, or are you here to help since you're up so early?" He asked, throwing me a cloth before I had the chance to answer. It wasn't what I was expecting to do, but why not.

"I never went to bed."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons."

"So, Mr. Cullen then?" I stopped, glaring at him before grabbing a spoon of my own.

"I wasn't thinking about Edward." That was a lie.

"You're lying." Damn him.

"Enough about me Roger, what about you? What makes you tick?"

"I am not a clock Ms. Swan…"

"Have you ever watched Downton Abbey?" He wanted to smile, I could just see it by the twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"I can see why he likes you…"

"Oh no you don't," I could feel my face turning red, "All the men in this house distract the women with something. I wanted to know about you Roger."

He sighed, moving on to the salad forks…did Edward even use these?

"What would you like to know?"

"For starters, what's your last name? Or do you just go by Roger? Like Oprah, or Madonna? Where are you from?"

"My name is Roger Fairy-wood, I'm from the south side of Boston...I grew up on the hard streets as the child of a shoe maker and musician. "

"Really?"

"No." He winked.

"Ugh fine don't tell me, but do know I will make it my personal mission…"

"Roger Hamilton. My name is Roger Hamilton, I was born ten minutes from here. No glitz, no glam. Now put your wrist into it, Ms. Swan." He nudged me.

Grinning, I rubbed harder, causing me to raise my arm for dramatic effect and he just rolled his eyes.

"You knew Edward as a child."

"That's not a question. " He stated. putting the final fork back into his box.

"He trusts you."

"Still not a question Ms. Swan." He stated before packing up.

It was like pulling teeth, Jesus.

"Throw me a bone here Roger!" Austin barked at the word bone, smart dog; "I just want to know more about him."

"Then asked him. I'm sure he will tell you anything you need to know Ms. Swan…"

"He's telling me things he believes is important and I don't know what's important until after he does something. I mean, what's his favorite food? Does he do anything for fun?"

He gave me a look. One of those "think about what you just said," look.

_He did me for fun._

"I stepped right into that one." I laughed, leaning on the counter. He nodded, taking the silver into the dining room. "I just want…"

"You want to date him." He stated when he came back in to wash his hand.

"I do not." Again, he gave me the look. "He's married."

That made him smile…

"Man I can dig a whole." I groaned.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen already enjoys your company, you don't have to do anything else but be who you are. He has enough people pretending to be something they are not with him." He was the only one who seemed to really care about Edward…well, maybe Esme too.

"I know, but I just want to do something for him."

"Can you cook?"

"Can birds fly?"

Walking over to the giant refrigerator, he reached up pulling a few small cards. Blowing off the dust he dropped it on the counter in front of me.

"Edward's mother used to make this for his breakfast. When she died, he tried to make it, but the boy shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen. Then he hated how everyone else made it."

"But he's going to think something is up. His birthday isn't for another few weeks."

"Make up something."

"Like what? National Mistress Day?" I laughed.

"Breakfast is in three hours. Good luck Ms. Swan." He grinned, going to grab Austin's leash.

"Challenged accepted." I replied. Though I didn't think he had much faith in me.

"Ham and egg breakfast cups with hash browns. Cranberry almond caramel pancakes. Strawberry and cream cheese French toast. Homemade apple fritters." Are fucking kidding me? She better have only made this for him on damn birthday or he would have been fattest kid in Forks.

"Having problems?" Roger leaned in, causing me to jump.

"No I got it! Go take a nap or something!" Grabbing the apron, I took a deep breath. I have no clue where to even start.

"First things first." I whispered to myself… eggs….a lot of eggs.

_Oh shit._

"Roger, why did you let me do this?" I whispered, hiding behind the dividing wall as everyone came down for breakfast.

"You're blaming me?" He asked, snipping off the thrones of the pink roses in the corner.

"I've got to blame someone, he's going to hate it. I messed the pancakes up twice and had to re-do it. I'm surprised chef Boyardee didn't kick me out of the kitchen after he saw how much flour I had used this morning." This is what I get for trying to show off.

"I'm sure he's more worried about the fact that you may steal his job. Shouldn't you go in a see how they are enjoying your breakfast instead of hiding from them." He was so calm, it was driving me insane. Edward did this too, every time I freak out, they just talk me down.

"I'm not going in there, Edward said I don't have to." Great, now I sound like a child.

"So what you're telling me is you're scared of Tanya."

"I am not." I muttered, walking up to the flowers .

He turned back to me, scissors in hand and gave me the look. _God now I know how kids with real dads felt._

"Roger she's his wife, I just don't…"

"He brought you here, out in the open, told her the truth, told his whole family the truth. Edward is who he is and if he wanted to hide you, he would have. So if you really want to make him happy, be open to him." He snipped off a rosebud before placing it behind my ear.  
"You want me to walk up and just throw the fact that I'm his lover in everyone's face?"

He rolled his eyes, moving over to the drapes.

"Why aren't you bothered by this? I mean…"

"The same reason why Mrs. Cullen isn't. Edward wants you and he is happier here with you. Simple, so go Ms. Swan so I may finish all my work. Or are you not up to it?"

I tried to give him a look, but it just made my eye twitch, he smirked waiting for me to leave.

"Fine. It's National Mistress Day and I'm going to show you, throwing my sexuality out there for him is just going to blow up in my face and I'm going to blame you." Turning away from him, I walked straight to the dividing wall but stopped.

"Problem?"

Sighing, I took a deep breath before stepping forward and walking straight into the kitchen. Emmett was reaching over the table to grab Alice's apple fritter but she just smacked his hand.

"Hands off thief."

"You don't even like apples!" He pouted at her. "Plus, it's for Liz, she stayed up last night and we are letting her sleep in."

"Oh please. I like these, stop being such a fatty! Jeez you're the reason why Edward and I had to come to dinner ten minutes early as kids."

"And why our chef is the best paid employee in our house." Rose grinned causing Jasper to snicker.

Edward sat there, skimming through the morning paper, eating quietly. He didn't seem disgusted so that was good, but he didn't look like he was enjoying it. He just ate as Tanya tried to lean into him, but he wasn't paying attention to her. I couldn't blame her, he looked sexy in his dark fitted blue shirt and tan slacks.

"Bella? Edward I thought you said she was going for a walk." Esme grinned at me. Each one of their heads snapped up from their plates.

Edward smirked, looking me up and down; "I thought she was."

He looked to the empty seat next to him, offering it to me. With my head held high, I walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek then took a seat. He looked stunned but shook it off, putting his hand on my back.

Tanya on the other hand scoffed.

"You smelled the food didn't you." Carlisle stated, trying to make small talk apparently.

"Yea, something like that." Biting my lip, I turned to Edward, "Do you like it?"

He just stared at me, his hand burning a hole into my lower back.

"Of course he did. I have amazing tastes which included chefs, and in dresses. Didn't you wear that yesterday, I know it's hard with all that extra weight, but I'm sure you can find a dress." Tanya snickered, taking a slip of her morning cocktail.

"Tanya!" Edward hissed, but I just grabbed his arm.

"No it's okay, baby. Firstly Tanya, your great chef didn't make any of this, I did. Secondly, the reason I don't have any clothes, is because someone decided to pour bleach on them all. Edward here so graciously offered to take me to get new ones." _It's MY day bitch. _

"You made this," Edward whispered, turning to me and completing captivating all of my attention.

Brushing my hair back I nodded; "Yea."

"How did you know?" I knew what he was asking.

"Roger and I were polishing silver…"

He reached up to cup the side of my face; "Roger, Jasper… "

"All I did was play the piano." Jasper snapped, but Edward didn't focus on him.

"Then James and your…"

Slapping my hand over his mouth, I felt him grin, knowing full well what he was doing to me. He was playing with me.

"You can't get jealous of every man who speaks to me." I told him but he just licked my palm in response.

"Edward!" I snapped, pulling my hand away from his lips… it didn't ease the burning I felt running through my hand.

"You make me sick!" Tanya screamed, standing up so quickly she knocked over the chair.

"Then leave Tanya, I for one won't miss you. Plus she cooks." Emmett grinned, stuffing a pancake in his mouthing causing Carlisle to snicker. Both Alice and Rose frowned, but said nothing, paying more attention to the plates in front of them.

"Fuck you Emmett."

"Tanya, please refrain from cursing at my husband."

"How can you all just sit there? Carlisle!"

"Tanya, there is no point in having this discussion daily. Maybe in your next marriage you can have a fidelity clause." He startled not only me, but Edward as well, he looked like he was surprised Carlisle would stand up for him. Carlisle glanced up giving him a short nod before grabbing his paper.

"I'm not going to stand for this…this _cunt_! You had her in your room last night! YOUR ROOM! God Edward…"

"Tanya the only thing embarrassing here is you. We've talked about this and I will not have this conversation again…"

"Really? Are you going to take your bitch to the first party of the summer on Wednesday? How about the dinner with the Senator and wife on Friday? Oh and the New York fundraising gala for the hospital your new tech thingy! You need me and all you do is treat me like shit!" She yelled at the top of her lungs successfully waking up the child sleeping above.

"Thanks Tanya." Alice sighed, pushing her chair out.

"Baby I got it." Jasper kissed her cheek, getting up instead.

"So are you done?" Edward asked her.

She just crossed her arms glaring at me but nodded.

"Good because so am I, Tanya. I swear to God, if you act like this again I will do everything in my power to cut you out of everything. Now please get out of my face, Bella and I are going to shopping. " He took my hand pulling me from my seat. She bit her lip before finally turning and leaving.

"Edward, do you mind if your father and I come along?" Esme smiled; "We wanted to get some things for the gala."

Carlisle glanced at her like she had three eyes, raising his eyebrow; "Sweetheart we already have…"

"Okay, I want to go shopping…jeez."

Emmett laughed and so did I. I was trying to ignore the fact that Edward was still holding my hand.

"Rose, Alice I'm surprised you two aren't jumping all over this." Emmett smiled taking Rose's hand but she just pulled away.

"Look, I'm not team Tanya, I don't wear her shirt, but I'm not okay with this. So I's rather not," with that she left as well.

"Esme, Carlisle, we will be on Fifth at 1 and we have an appointment at Oscar De La Renta 1:30. I hope you all have gotten it out of your systems, because if I do have to keep having this argument, you can all find a new place to stay." He said, leading me out of the kitchen.

"Oscar De La Renta? He sounds old, bold and rich." I grinned as he lead us to the front door. Roger stood at the doors with two leather jackets in hand

He didn't reply, instead he stood upright the closer we go to Roger and despite his old age, Roger was just as tall.

"You've talking about me Roger."

"You of all people should know it's quite difficult deny this one." He replied with no emotion on his face handing him the jacket and gloves.

"You both do know I'm standing right here?"

"Quite difficult indeed." Edward snickered, causing me to hit his shoulder.

"And violent." Roger added giving me a pair of matching gloves and a leather jacket; "How is national mistress day going?"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"Bye Roger!" I pulled him out the white double doors, figuring we were going out but stopped when I noticed the black Harley parked outside, with two helmets…shit. Next to it was a white Mercedes.

"National mistress day?"

"I haven't slept…" He didn't let me finish before kissing me.

Fuck. I knew this feeling; I never wanted to stop kissing him. Wrapping my arms around his neck his hand grabbed my ass, gripping it tightly.

"I've wanted to do that since you left my bed last night." He whispered into my lips. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You don't have to thank me. If you didn't like it, my feelings…"

"Bella, it's taking every ounce of my control not to take you to bed and fuck you six ways to Sunday. Breakfast was amazing, I haven't tasted anything like that since I was a child." As if to prove his point, he kissed my neck and it made my leg buckle, but he just held on to me, backing me up until my ass touched the house. He pressed me right into the front of his house.

"Ahh, fuck Edward," I moaned, grabbing on to him and pulling him from my neck. "People will see."

He pressed his hard cock into me, playing with top of my dress; "Look how much I care."

Pulling down the corner of my dress and bra, he took my nipple into his mouth.

"Uhh…" I bit my lip, digging my hands into his hair. Watching him suck and pull my nipple with his teeth made me want him even more.

"Edward, anyone can come…"

"I'm more interested in making you come." He whispered, inserting two fingers into me. "Tell me to stop Bella. You don't want to be seen right?"

_Fuck him! God I need him badly. _

"Car." I moaned "Fuck me in the car." Because there was no way we were making it to his room.

"I like this." He whispered, adding a third finger. "But if we get in that car, I want your lips on me."

"Anything."

Pulling out of me, he licked his fingers slowly, but I didn't want to waste any more damn time, grabbing his hand I all but pulled him to the car and ripped the door open before pushing him inside.

"There's my vixen." He laughed, laying on the tan seats.

"You have no idea." I smiled, crawling in and closing the door behind me. Sitting on his lap, I pulled my dress down, giving him a better view of both of my breasts. "Your wife called me fat this morning."

"Don't waste your breath on her." He whispered pulling both of my nipples hard. "You're absolutely beautiful."

Grinning, I tugged on his belt and pants until I got what I wanted. His cock twitched, begging for me and who am I to deny him. Taking him into my hands, I stroked him until he bucked forward.

"Are you about to be undone by hands Mr. Cullen?" he opened his mouth to speak, but I squeezed before leaning in to use the tip of my tongue to lick the pearlescent fluid escaping his engorged cock.

"Fuck Bella."

I continued my ministrations down the side of his cock, trying only to focus on him, but his hands in my hair were driving me insane. Pleasuring him with my hands and mouth slowly, he watched me. In his green eyes I saw lust and longing.

"Take all of it." He demanded, so I did. I closed my mouth around him and sucked.

"Yes…fuck…your mouth is fucking amazing Bella." He hissed, brushing my hair back he took it into his fist and started to fuck my mouth.

I let my teeth glide gently around him while I enjoyed the sounds he was making…the sounds I was forcing out of him…but he tortured me last night and I wanted the same for him. So slowly, I took his cock from my mouth and kissed the tip.

"Bel..."

Pushing him against the seat once more, I grabbed a hold of him and positioned him in front of my pussy…I was so wet for him. He searched my eyes before pulling my lips to his. It was almost painful how good it was to be kissing him. I found myself reciprocating as he attacked me. If we weren't careful, we would destroy the only dress I had. His hands on my breast and ass felt like heaven. I wanted to torture him and take him slowly into me, but he wasn't having that.

He took my waist and thrust upward while pulling me down onto him.

"FUCK!" We both yelled. I could hear us breathing and the sound of our skin slapping together, the wetness as he fucked me.

"Shit it's like you're tighter than yesterday." He hissed, grabbing my breast before taking my nipple into his mouth again.

"Or maybe you're just bigger." I gasped out, it felt like my eyes were just rolling around my skull.

"Really? Are you measuring?" He whispered before flipping me on to my back.

"I…"

I didn't get to finish my thought much less complete my sentence. He started to wildly thrust into me. It was a repeat of yesterday it seemed, but instead of my need to claim him, it was the opposite. He was possessed by something beyond my understanding, it was more than just his wild thrusting, that was normal, but this was different. He was exuding passion and it was as if the only way to express it was by imprinting himself within me.

"Oh my god!" I screamed, but he didn't stop. I held on to the edge of the door as he fucked my pussy hard.

"So fucking tight." He hissed, lifting my leg on to his shoulder getting deeper within me.

"Ed…."

Thrust.

"wa…"

Thrust.

Thrust.

"ward...yes! Oh fucking yes!" I screamed out my release.

"Bella…" He hissed as he came before falling onto me. Neither of us spoke. Just breathing into the warmth of the car. I played with his hair before noticing rose petals all over the car... I had forgetting it was in my hair.

"Roger likes you." he said randomly.

"Edward…"

"Not like that. He's not a talker."

"No way? That old man has more wit in his pinky than I have running throughout my entire body."

Lifting off me, he shook his head; "I wouldn't go that far. But Roger doesn't bother speaking to people unless he enjoys their company."

"Really?"

"Yea, I'm glad, he's important to me. He's worked for my family since I was a child." He stated fixing his pants. I didn't want him to though.

Crawling back onto his lap, I ran my hands up his chest and into his hair. His hands gripped my thighs, a feeling that anchored me, made me want to stay this way forever.

"Can't I just order clothes online? I will find all the fancy named designers buy all their pretty clothes and model them for you. Even lacy underwear if we don't go to the city." I whispered, kissing his neck, he moaned pulling me closer to him.

"We can stay in bed, try and get work done during breaks." I took his ear in to my mouth and he shivered…he actually shivered…his spot was his ears.

"Bella…"

"I want you to punish me Edward…. I love when you slap my ass, bite my nipples…Fuck me so hard Edward I can't walk straight. I want you to. I want to lose my voice screaming your name…tell me anything you want and I will do it….what is it you dream about?"

He grabbed me by the neck, his nose flaring, his eyes wide…almost crazed. He searched mine, fire burning so hot my skin blushed.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it." His voice was deeper, eyes darker…I had only pieces of this Edward before…

Leaning into his grip I met his gaze; "I will do anything, I'll try, for you. If I can't, then teach me, because I'm willing to learn."

He kissed me hard and fast, not even giving me a chance to enjoy it before letting go of my neck and pulling out his phone.

"Esme, Bella and I won't be able to go shopping. I was wondering if you can do her shopping for her."

"Edward I can..."

"Size 6, thank you Esme." He told her before hanging up.

"Edward I can get my clothes…"

"Oh no, don't lose this raunchiness baby, I am quite enjoying it." He kissed my breast causing me to shiver. "I enjoy it when you're like this."

"You mean when I'm sitting on your lap naked begging to spend the day fucking?"

"No," He said seriously, paying with my hair, "I enjoy it when you're comfortable, when you speak your mind, when you aren't seeing yourself as a whore because you aren't, you're my girl, not Tanya."

"You do know how fucked up that sounds right?" I smiled, picking up a fallen petal even though I secretly loved every word.

"No I don't. Get dressed, we're going for a ride and then tonight, we will talk about my fantasies." My heart began to race and I knew he could see my pulse pounding at my neck. But I was excited…I was excited to take it to this level. We had just reached a new chapter. Before he barely spoke…he only fucked me. Now…now we were being open about our wants. I wanted to please him and to do what I wanted, what I needed… I desired to know what his fantasies were. I felt compelled to please him, make him happy.

_Every moment I was with him my sexual appetite grew stronger… more raunchy…and I loved it. _

He pouted when I put my bra back on, he kissed my shoulder before moving up my neck, my pulse point.

"Are we going to take a ride?" I smiled, taking his hair into my hands.

He didn't answer instead he flipped me onto the chair, kissed down my stomach before thrusting two fingers into me.

"Oh…yep…differently not going for a ride."

"Oh believe me Bella, you will be going for a ride, one with a _very_ happy ending."

* * *

**Hey guys can you help me think of some fantasies good for Edward?**

**Lol I have a few but I would love more? Let me know what you think also!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Happily Fucked To Death

**BELLA**

I didn't want to get out of bed. My leg and arm muscles burned… Jesus Christ, Edward had no off button. Seven minutes, that's all he needed before he was on top of me again, or me on him. I was going to die from too much sex. They were going to have to put "Here lies Isabella Swan, Happily Fucked To Death,' on my tombstone.

"Are you going to stay in bed all day? It's noon." I felt his hands softly brush against my bare back.

_Oh no_.

He kissed the back of my neck, pulling the sheet covering my naked body away whilemaking his way down my spine.

"Edward, you and Tanya have your lunch to go to." I whispered, wiggling underneath his lips.

He stopped, only for a moment, then flipped me onto my back. Gazing up at him, he smirked, staring at my body. I knew that look, fucked to death, hear I come.

His green eyes glazed over as he stared at my erect nipples.

"Edward."

"I want nothing more than to fuck you until your eyes roll, but... you have to get ready."

"What?" I snapped, I tried to get off the bed, but he held me to him, kissing me. His hand grabbed the back of my neck, nibbling on my lips, forcing my mouth open with his tongue…fuck.

"Esme bought you enough clothes, pick a dress and be downstairs in an hour." He stated, getting off the bed and fixing his light green shirt. I preferred him in suites, but his semi-causal look was almost as sexy.

Grabbing the cream colored sheet off my bed, I stood up, wrapping it around myself. He raised his eyebrow, a small smirk on his lips.

"I don't know why you bother."

Not this again. "Edward, I'm not walking around naked, nor am I going to your charity lunch."

He stepped forward, I took one back, it wasn't long before the back of my legs hit the bed frame. Brushing his hand softly down my cheek, he stared into me, not at me. It was like he was seeing everything and once again, I felt as though I couldn't walk.

"Drop the sheet Isabella." He demanded and I did.

How the fuck did he have so much power over me?

"You see Isabella, I own you." He whispered against my lips, "Which means, if I want you to walk around naked, you will. And if I ask you to come to my charity lunch, you say yes."

Rising to my toes, I kissed him quickly: "You can use your superpowers to undress me Mr. Cullen, but there is no way you are getting me to flounce around like one of those society sycophants"

"Is that a challenge?"

Pushing into his chest, I stood straighter: "Damn straight."

He looked down, as if he was in shock that I had pushed him, before backing up and walking towards the double doors.

Click.

The moment those doors closed, I knew I had sealed my own fate, yet I couldn't help but get excited. The pain between my legs were gone and I wanted him badly. Fuck.

Turning to me, he unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

Fuck.

"Get on the bed."

"If I did that Mr. Cullen, where would the challenge be?" I whispered, stretching and brushing my hands through my hair.

He smirked then charged me.

"Oh No!" I laughed, jumping on the bed and rushing to the other side.

"Really now Ms. Swan?" He asked from his position on the other side.

"Really now Ms. Swan?" I mocked with my hand on my hips, I couldn't help but grin. "Don't you have a party to get to?"

Instead of speaking, he just jumped on the bed. I tried to run towards the door but he grabbed a hold of my arm, pulling me back to the bed and pinning me under him.

"Why must you always fight me?"

"Because you like it." I whispered.

He didn't say anything, pinning my hands above my head with one of his and kissing my neck as his other hand traveled down my chest and between my legs.

One of his fantasies was being controlled, he wanted _me_ to control him… like he does me. I was just waiting for the right time; I wanted to catch him off guard. I wanted to tease, have him at my mercy, to control his pleasure. I wanted to play with him the way he was currently playing my body.

"You're coming to lunch." He whispered, biting my neck.

"No."

"Have it your way then."

He moved so quickly I didn't have time to blink before his belt was off and I was on my stomach. Tying it around my wrist, he attached the other end to the bedpost before grabbing a hold of my ass and kissing it.

"Edward don't—"

"Then wear the dress."

"N—"

Before I could reply, his palm connected with my ass, sending shivers up and down my body. It hurt so good.

His ministrations didn't stop there, he continued until I couldn't handle it any more.

"FUCK! EDWARD...ah…" Rubbing my thighs together, I fought against his belt, trying to break free.

"There's my girl." He laughed, kissing both of my cheeks and even giving it a small bite. I felt the wetness slide down my thighs, my pussy throbbing with need. "Now wear the dress."

"Fuck you."

SMACK!

"AH! Fuck!" He hit me so hard, I came gasping.

"So soon baby." He teased.

"Go… screw yourself."

He snickered; "I'd rather screw you."

I felt his cock press against me. He didn't stop, he kissed my back while spreading my legs until I had to get on my knees and with one thrust, he was buried to the hilt in my pussy.

"Jesus—"

"Even he can't help you now." He snickered, biting the tip of my ear. He was everywhere. His hands pinched my nipples as he fucked me hard, slamming deeper and deeper into me.

"Oh yes!" I gasped, biting my lip.

"Harder."

SLAM. The bed shook as it beat against the wall.

"Harder!" I screamed again, but he didn't comply this time.

He just stopped… I was so close.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Agree…" He took a deep breath "to wear the dress and come to lunch."

Fuck.

"Edward—"

Slam! My knees gave out, "You're not playing fair."

He thrust into me so hard my legs gave out.

"Fine! Fuck Fine! Just please—"

"I win." He snickered before taking me hard.

It seems as if he were holding back before, not only did the bed shake, but the lamp on the side table fell to the ground and shattered. But it didn't stop him nor did his pace slow, and thank God for that.

"Can I have my hands back?" I begged, pulling against his belt.

"As you wish." He replied, pulling the black belt from my hand. The moment I was free, I reached for his head behind me and ran my fingers through his hair as he held me to his chest.

"You're so fucking tight baby." He whispered into my ear, thrusting until he came.

Pushing against him, he fell back on to the bed and I slowly pulled myself off his cock. Turning around, I found him grinning at me. Crawling onto his lap, I smiled down at him.

"Why do you want me at the party?"

"Are we starting your five questions now?" He asked, placing his hands behind his head.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded; "Yes, now answer."

"Because I want to sneak away and fuck you in one of Volturi's office."

Of course! Sighing, I tried to get off of him, but he held me down. "And... I need someone to keep me calm."

"You don't need help with that, I've rarely ever seen you angry."

"On the outside, no." He whispered and there was something in his eyes that I couldn't put my finger on.

"What are you going to do about Tanya? She's not going to like it and she may make a scene…" And when I say 'may', I meant she undoubtedly would.

"Answer number two; Tanya will not make a scene because she will want us to look like we're a couple for the media. You will be coming, as a personal assistant, to make sure none of those leeches use this as an opportunity to corner me."

"So you're going to use me as social bodyguard?"

"Is that a question or your sass?" He grinned, causing me to smack him across the chest.

"Do you like my sass?"

Pulling me to him, he flipped us over before kissing me quickly; "Yes and your ass is pretty nice too."

I didn't want him to get up. But, I guess we had to if we were to make this party. Watching his strong build bend over to pick up his boxers, I fought the urge to pull him back to me. Every part of him was rock hard and I wanted to lick him from head to toe. But, I also wanted him to pay for making me get all dolled up for this.

"I still have two questions left." I stated, getting off the bed, this time with out a sheet.

He didn't bother turning; "Well ask."

"Do you mind staying with me tonight? I swear, it feels like someone is watching me."

He paused, turning to face me now.

"You think someone is watching you sleep?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but it's only for the night…"

"Fine, now save your last question until after the party, get dressed."

Puffing out my chest, I saluted him; "Sir, yes sir!"

His eyes went to my breast and I ran to the bathroom before he took this chance to take me again. There was only so much sex a girl could handle in one day.

I know it was wrong to hate the rich for being rich, but I really couldn't help it. They all stood around, in there over priced suits and cocktail dresses and all I felt nauseous looking at them. I felt like a fish out of water, even as I stood here dressed like them in the four inch gold pumps and skin tight blue dress. Esme had gotten it for me, apparently breathing wasn't fashionable.

Because of Edward and I's afternoon fuck, we were just a bit late… more like an hour and forty-five minutes. But that was nothing next to Tanya, who came down after we were all at the door. Her eyes almost fell out of her head when she came down the stairs in her bright red, low cut dress and saw me. However, she bit her lips held her head up high and told me to sit away from her and not be seen in any photos.

This was her moment to shine and apparently she was not going to let me ruin it. The moment we pulled up at the beachfront mansion, she demanded I open the door for them I was reluctant to, but Edward and I both knew that out in public I really did work for them. Which meant I was going to have bend over backward for her highness. When I did as she asked, Tanya all but pulled him out of the car and into her arms for all the reporters to see. It made me sick and Edward just stood there with his hand on her waist. None of them even seemed to notice me. I stepped in and it was all silicone and plastic, surrounded by paintings to which none of them knew the artist. It was like James had just gone to some museum, hand picked out the most expensive paintings to spread all over his massive white walls. It felt cold and empty, nothing like Edward's place. The moment I saw the yellow Porsche in the middle of his living room, I felt nothing but pity for the man.

"Tacky isn't?" Alice snickered, sipping her pink cocktail beside me.

I was kind of shocked she was talking to me, but I nodded; "More like a very desperate man trying to overcompensating."

"You couldn't be more correct." She giggled holding up her pinky finger.

"No," I gasped, "That small?"

"From what I've heard, almost invisible, he's having an _extension _this summer, right after he and Edward merge companies."

"Oh my god!" I laughed along side her. "I feel bad for making fun of his car now."

"Please, he's such an ass. He hit on me the moment Jasper turned his back."

"He hit on me too, I puked a little in my mouth—"

"See ladies, you can't buy class," Tanya smiled, handing me her empty champagne glass as her friends stopped right in front of the car.

"Tanya you didn't tell me your husband paid so well, look at those shoes," A redhead grinned, causing Tanya to roll her eyes.

"Victoria please, can't you spot a knock off? She hasn't even finished college yet. Edward is always taking pity on dreamers." She sighed, they all looked at me with grimaces on their faces, as if they smelled something bad; "Ms. Swan, I need another glass, after all you do get paid by the hour, right?"

They snickered, walking past me and into another room. I wanted to smash the glass against the back of her head. She was milking this all that it's worth.

"No amount money is worth dealing with her." Alice frowned; "Where is Edward?"

"He and Carlisle are talking to the CEO of EX Mobile out back." I replied. She nodded before walking off.

"Good talk." I muttered to myself before turning to get myself something to drink, I'll need it if this was the type of shit I'd be subjected to. I wasn't really sure where the kitchen was, so I just followed the man in the penguin suit.

"If it isn't the woman of my dreams." Small dick James came up right beside, me cornering me next to what looked like a Van Gogh.

"I really hope your talking about the woman in the painting and not me."

He smiled like a snake; "Your witty, I like that in a woman."

"Mr. Volturi, I'm on the clock."

"Edward works you too much love. Quit and marry me, and time will mean nothing."

Really?

"Has that ever worked on a woman?"

He shrugged; "I didn't become this wealthy by not taking risks."

"You mean by polluting local rivers, buying out peoples farms or are you talking about filling your house with so much crap in hopes that people will actually think you're cultured—"

"You can't talk to me like that bitch!" He grabbed on to my arm.

"Let go of me, Mr. Volturi."

"No," He snapped, "Not until you explain to me why you think you are God's gift to men. Who put you on such a high fucking horse? Was it Edward, did he tell you that you were special? Pretty and now you think you're made of gold."

"I'm not going to ask you again, to let go of me."

He squeezed and I took the glass smashing it against his face.

"YOU BITCH!" The back of his hands, covered in rings connected with my face so hard, my teeth cut my cheek and lips as I fell against the wall. "I WILL SUE YOUR ASS INTO THE NEXT DECADE!"

He reached for me, but before he could strike me again, a fist connected across his face, sending him into the row of food laid out for the party.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to put your hands on a lady! You cockless asshole?" Emmett snapped at him before kneeling next to me.

* * *

I'm BACK! Sorry I've been MIA school has been a killer. Finishing the Untouchables took alot out of me. But I'm alive yay and I will have a new chapter this time next week.

Ps. I don't own Twilight.


End file.
